Aime le
by Kelly Granger
Summary: L'histoire débute le soir de l'anniversaire de Bella  dans New moon À cause de l'incident qu'il a causé, Jasper décide de quitter la famille Cullen. Quelques années plus tard, il va rencontrer une Bella maintenant vampire...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Me voilà qui me lance dans une nouvelle fiction! Je suis une nouvelle fan des Jella, je l'avoue! J'espère que vous l'aimerez...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Jpov**

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Bella. Tout le monde pensait que c'était Alice la plus excitée, mais je sentais bien qu'Edward était incapable de rester immobile.

Je pense même qu'il était pire qu'Alice, mais lui gardait tout en dedans. La journée avait vite passée et je voyais bien que Bella était mal à l'aise avec l'idée que nous allions fêter son anniversaire.

Bref, Alice avait tout organiser et, selon ses dires, tout allait être parfait! Autant elle était excitée, autant Rosalie (ma presque soeur) était ennuyée; c'était sa soirée « je-dois-peindre-mes-ongles-d'orteils-en-rouge-pètant-pour-aller-avec-ma-voiture-demain».

Ok, dit comme ça, elle a vraiment l'air superficielle, mais elle aime tout contrôler dans son environnement.

À voir Alice sautiller partout, j'en déduisais qu'il était bientôt l'heure de l'arrivée de la fêtée. D'ailleurs, je sentais d'ici le malaise de Bella.

J'en informais Alice qui alla s'assurer que tout était parfait, le gâteau (beaucoup trop énorme pour Bella seule), les décorations, la pile de cadeaux...

Nous lui avions tous préparé un petit quelque chose. Vu que Bella avait émis le voeux que nous ne déboursions pas un sou (et que pratiquement personne n'avait respecté cette demande) j'avais préparé un bijou pour elle.

Il y a quelques années, je m'étais découverts un talent pour la sculpture du bois. Tailler cette matière était la seule chose, avec Alice, qui arrivait à me calmer.

Je lui avait donc sculpté une petite marguerite, parce que cette fleur me faisait penser à elle, de par sa simplicité et sa délicatesse.

J'avais monté la fleur sur un fil de cuir pour qu'elle puisse la porter à la cheville. J'étais plutôt fier de moi!

Les voilà qui descendaient justement au salon. Alice n'arrivait pas à se contenir, elle sautillait partout en papotant sans arrêt.

Elle fourra un paquet dans les mains de Bella, l'intimant de l'ouvrir sur le champ.

Alors qu'elle commençait à déchirer le papier, le cauchemars d'Edward prit vie. Bella se coupa le bout du doigt sur le papier cadeau.

Tout de suite, je vis Edward se retourner sur moi. Je le vis avant de le sentir. Je me surpris moi-même à simplement penser « Hum, du sang! », je l'avais pensé avec une note d'humour, parce que je ne m'était pas vraiment senti irrésistiblement attiré par ce sang, contrairement à ce que je craignais.

Mais la réaction d'Edward montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas saisi la nuance humoristique de ma pensée, puisque déjà il grognait tout bas.

À ce grognement, mes instincts de chasseur ont refait surface, naturellement; j'ai grogné en retour. Tout s'est ensuite enchaîné rapidement. Edward a poussé Bella derrière lui sans vraiment faire attention, l'envoyant directement sur la table en verre.

L'odeur du sang devint très présente, trop forte. Je me jetai par en avant, sans vraiment réfléchir. Le reste est un trou noir pour moi.

J'ai repris mes esprits à l'extérieur, sur la véranda, en compagnie d'Emmet et de Rosalie. Je sentais leur inquiétude et leur peur. Je sentais aussi la colère d'Edward d'ici.

Et le malaise de Bella, sa gêne. Le désolement d'Esmé et de Carlisle.

Et la sympathie d'Alice.

Lorsque Edward est revenu, après avoir reconduit Bella chez elle, je sentais l'appréhension de tous les membres de la famille, ma famille.

Edward nous a demandé de partir, tous les sept, ailleurs. S'en est suivi une violente discussion entre deux clans, ceux qui voulaient rester et ceux qui pensaient qu'il vaudrait mieux quitter Forks.

-Je vais partir

-Bon, enfin un qui a compris, on dois partir, on est un danger pour elle

-Non, Edward, je veux dire, je vais partir, seul. Je suis celui, qui, ici, représente un danger pour elle, non?

-heu, j'ai jamais dit ça Jasper, tu sais que...

-Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais c'est ce que tu ressens, je le sais bien. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec votre culpabilité, ou votre colère. Peu importe si l'on reste ou si l'on part, vous ne cesserez de penser à cet incident et ses conséquences. Alors je préfère partir, c'est à cause de moi que tout ça est arrivé. Je...

-Jasper, je... Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne?

-Alice, je sens d'ici la colère que tu portes à mon égard, même si tu essaies très fort de la refouler. Tu me tiens responsable de l'incident de ce soir. Et cette colère me fait mal, elle me déchire.

-Je... Non! Jasper, je t'aime, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!

-Alice,je pense que Jasper a besoin de partir. Depuis que Edward fréquente Bella, il se sent jugé, surveillé. Chacun attendait le moment où cet incident arriverait. Il est normal qu'il préfère s'éloigner, pour un temps, mais je suis sûre qu'il nous reviendra, n'est-ce pas, Jazz?

-Je ne sais pas, Rose, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je dois m'éloigner pour faire le vide, savoir ce que moi, je ressens.

J'avais embrassé celle qui depuis plusieurs années, était un peu comme ma mère. Celui que je considérais comme mon père également. Emmet ne s'empêcha pas de me soulever de terre.

Rose me serra simplement dans ses bras, les yeux embués. Edward me fit simplement un signe de tête, soulagé de ma décision.

Je rejoignis ensuite Alice, ma Alice dans notre chambre. Elle pleurait en silence, assise sur notre lit. Elle ne bougea pas tout le temps que je fit mon sac.

Lorsque je le fermais enfin, elle leva simplement les yeux vers moi, suppliants. Je m'assieds près d'elle, sur le lit et la pris dans mes bras.

Nous fîmes une dernière fois l'amour, tous deux en pleurant, savourant ce dernier moment de complicité avant mon départ.

Je la regardais se reposer sur le lit, faisant visiblement semblant de dormir.

Je me levais, me rhabillais et partis, dans la nuit noire, pour un futur que je ne connaissais pas encore.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'attends de vos nouvelles pour poster le chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé! Je vous poste donc le premier chapitre, qui se passe 5 ans après le départ de Japser. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est lu. Sinon, je vous informe que je posterai un chapitre par semaine, généralement le vendredi soir ou le samedi.

Voilà, je vous bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_5 ans plus tard_

**Bpov**

Enfin. Je respirais enfin. Quoi que, respirer est un bien grand mot! Je quittais enfin Forks et ses drames!

Je quittais la vie qui était mienne depuis un peu plus de 5 ans. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, encore plus depuis que Jasper était parti!

Après son départ, j'avais dû consoler Alice, qui ne cessait de sombrer. Lorsqu'elle m'avait conté la raison du départ de son bien-aimé, j'avais vu noir.

Non mais, j'en concluais qu'Edward me voyait comme ce petit être fragile. Ce soir-là, j'avais repensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé et je m'était rendue compte qu'en fait, Jasper n'avait fait que réagir au grognement d'Edward à son égard.

Edward avait tout compliqué en m'envoyant valser dans la table de verre... S'il n'avait pas été si protecteur, l'incident n'aurait probablement jamais eu lieu.

Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, au début. Mais j'ai fini par lui pardonner le tout, je l'aimais tant. Alice a mis du temps à se remettre, presque un an.

Mais le temps fait bien les choses et elle a recommencé à sourire.

Deux ans après le départ de Jasper, Edward et moi nous disputions de plus en plus à propos de sa tendance à me surprotéger.

Ce soir-là, nous nous disputions à propos de sa tendance à rouler beaucoup trop vite, en voiture, même s'il était un vampire, moi, je ne l'étais pas.

Nous revenions de Port Angeles, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et je lui reprochais encore de rouler plus de 80km/h au dessus de la limite permise.

C'était notre plus grosse dispute depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. J'ai vu des lumières aveuglantes surgir de nullepart.

J'ai senti la voiture déraper et nous nous somme retrouvé entre un camion et un arbre. J'ai rapidement compris que je vivais mes derniers moments.

J'ai regardé Edward et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Après, je me rappelle d'une brûlure insoutenable. Elle a duré longtemps, plusieurs jours.

Je me suis réveillée après quatre jours. Je n'ai mis que quelques jours à m'habituer à ma nouvelle nature.

Être vampire avait beaucoup d'avantages!

Je ne suis pas passée par la phase « nouveau-né », Carlisle a dit que ça devait être parce que je savais à quoi m'attendre en étant vampire, contrairement à eux tous.

Je suis entrée dans ma nouvelle vie doucement, sans vraiment changer. Mais nos problèmes de couple, à Edward et à moi n'ont pas vraiment disparus.

Étonnement, il a continué à me surprotéger, disant que ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps que j'étais vampire, que je ne savais pas...

Dans les derniers mois, il ne voulait plus que je chasse, des fois que Victoria serait de retour (Alice avait eu une vision d'elle), il voulait aller chasser à ma place, et me ramener sa prise... J'ai fini par en avoir assez.

Nous avons eu une violente dispute. Quand je dis violente, je veux vraiment dire violente, nous en sommes venus aux mains.

Nous avons presque détruit la maison de campagne d'Esmée... Et, finalement, même si cela me brisait le coeur, j'ai fini par le quitter. J'ai dit au revoir à la famille Cullen, j'ai fait mes valises et j'ai pris un billet ouvert pour le Vietnam.

Pourquoi ce pays? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais cela me paraissait être parfait pour me dépayser!

Me voilà donc sur le point d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Tân Son Nhât, Vietnam.

L'excitation me gagne doucement, alors que l'avion descend vers mon nouvel avenir.

À partir d'aujourd'hui commence ma nouvelle vie!

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'attends de vos nouvelles, sinon, on se revoit le semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2!


	3. Chapitre 2

Désolée, encore un court chapitre! Mais je mets en place l'histoire, à partir du chapitre 4, ça devrait être un peu plus long! Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Bpov**

Ah! Le voyage avait été long de Forks à ici, j'avais dû faire plusieurs échanges, mais j'étais enfin rendue à destination!

Je trouvai mes valises (quatre, en tout et pour tout) et me mettais à la recherche du chauffeur qui m'amènerait à la villa que j'avais louée.

Je le trouvai enfin et le suivi jusqu'à la voiture. Nous avions un long trajet avant d'arriver à la Baie d'Along, près de l'endroit où était située la villa.

Après quelques heures de route, la voiture s'arrêta au port de Haiphong. Bien sûr, j'avais choisi une demeure loin de tout être civilisé, sur une île que j'avais louée en entier.

J'avais encore une heure de bateau à faire avant d'arriver à destination. Le chauffeur m'aida à sortir mes valise du coffre de la voiture et je le remerciais en lui laissant un généreux pourboire.

Une fois qu'il fut reparti, je pris deux valises dans chaque main et parti à la recherche du bateau qui m'amènerait sur l'Île Bach Long Vi.

Je regardais la pagode repartir vers le large soulagée. J'étais enfin seule. Au milieu du Golfe du Tonkin. Je montais quelques escaliers avant de découvrir la villa.

Elle était exactement comme sur le site internet. Magnifique maison d'inspiration orientale, peu de murs étaient totalement fermés, la plupart simplement constitués de panneaux de lin.

J'adorais l'architecture. J'entrai et déposai mes valise dans le petit boudoir de l'entrée et partir à la découverte de cette merveilleuse maison que j'ai louée pour la prochaine année.

J'avais d'ailleurs loué toutes les demeures de l'île. Il n'y aurait donc que moi sur l'île. J'oubliais, il y aurait aussi un homme, qui avait acheté l'une des villas de l'autre côté de l'île il y a quelque deux ans je crois.

Mais il était assez loin pour ne pas me gêner lors de mes chasses, ni lors de mes promenades à pieds, je pourrais donc profiter pleinement de mon nouveau départ.

Après avoir fait le tour de la villa, je décidai d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain. Je descendit le chemin situé derrière la maison jusqu'à un petit quai privé qui donnait sur le Golfe.

Je serais ici tranquille. J'avais déjà une idée du déroulement de mes journées! Je remontai à la villa pour défaire mes valises (faites par Alice, naturellement).

Et j'y découvrit à mon grand étonnement beaucoup de vêtement simples, en lin et amples, beaucoup de lingerie, mais aussi de sous-vêtement en coton.

La plupart des souliers étaient des ballerines, j'avais aussi deux ou trois paries de souliers à talon hauts et une paire de souliers de course.

Je trouvai aussi plusieurs robes de soirée. Alice ne changerait jamais! Mais je l'aimais comme cela.

Je plaçais le tout dans ma penderie et décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche, pour me débarrasser de la « fatigue » du voyage.

* * *

_Alors, des commentaires pour moi? Bon, ok on apprend pas grand chose de nouveau, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est plus une mise en place qu'autre chose. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Jasper, en voici même un petit extrait:_

_"Cela me permettait de rester actif, puisqu'en général je restais simplement assis sur le porche à regarder l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. J'aimais beaucoup ces journées passées à simplement réfléchir et à ressentir principalement mes propres émotions."_

_Bon ok, là nous plus vous n'en apprenez pas beaucoup, mais c'est la vie! Alors je vous dit rendez-vous dans une semaine!_


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà, un petit chapitre en avance! Il est très court, mais on ne fait qu'un survol des 5 dernières années du côté de Jasper. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous posterai également un chapitre samedi! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté l'histoire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre encore personnellement cette semaine, mais cela va venir. Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Jpov**

Dans les cinq dernières années, j'avais un peu fait le tour du monde, comme je l'avais longtemps désiré.

J'avais évité les grands centres et m'étais concentré sur les petits villages, en campagne profonde.

Je découvrais plein de belles petites bourgades chaleureuses. J'avais débuté avec l'Amérique centrale et du Sud, pour ensuite me rendre en Europe et en Afrique.

Et j'avais terminé mon périple par l'Asie. J'étais ensuite revenu aux États-Unis, j'avais passé proche de retourner voir les Cullen, mais j'avais finalement renoncé, je ne me sentais pas prêt.

J'avais donc remonté jusqu'en Colombie-Britannique, au Canada, où j'étais resté presque un an, dans une cabane perdue dans les Rocheuses.

J'avais beaucoup apprécié ces moments de solitude intenses, mais j'avais fini par avoir un désir de dépaysement.

J'étais donc parti pour Vancouver pour quelques mois, le temps de faire quelques recherches sur les pays d'Asie et j'étais tombé par hasard sur une annonce de location d'une petite maison sur le bord de l'eau, sur l'île Bach Long Vi, au Vietnam.

La maison n'était pas chère, parce que face à l'océan et pas face au Golfe.

Je la louai donc pour un an, question de voir comment je me sentirais, aussi reculé!

Après un an, j'avais fait une offre d'achat à l'agence qui me louait la maison, ils l'avaient acceptée presque aussitôt.

J'y vivais donc depuis un an. Il y avait plusieurs autres demeure sur l'île et je croisais régulièrement des touristes un peu aventuriers qui faisaient le tour de l'île par les sentiers qui la traversaient.

Au début, je chassais exclusivement sur l'île, mais je m'étais vite rendu compte que peu de prédateurs y vivaient et j'avais donc entrepris de traverser le Golfe à la nage toutes les semaines, je passais généralement deux jours sur le continent à chasser, avant de revenir.

Cela me permettait de rester actif, puisqu'en général je restais simplement assis sur le porche à regarder l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

J'aimais beaucoup ces journées passées à simplement réfléchir et à ressentir principalement mes propres émotions.

J'avais beaucoup apprécié découvrir cette partie de moi qui aimait le calme. Même si des touristes venaient dans l'île, ils étaient si peu nombreux que cela ne me perturbait que très peu.

Mais depuis une semaine,je ne ressentais que l'écho de mes propres sentiments.

Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur l'île, autre que moi.

Et que cette personne ressentait la même chose que moi. J'avais décidé de ne pas trop m'en préoccuper, puisque je devais aller au continent ce soir, afin de chasser.

Je n'avais qu'à aller faire un tour en ville, et écouter les ragots.

* * *

_Désolée, je sais, c'est très court, mais le prochain est plus long, d'ailleurs nos deux héros se "rencontreront" enfin, vous verrez bien ce que je veux dire! Sinon, un petit trailer, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à samedi:_

_"**Je rentrais me sécher et changer mes vêtements, pas que je puisse attraper la grippe, mais des vêtements mouillés, c'est vraiment très désagréable!**_

**_Lorsque je fus habillé d'un boxeur sec, j'entrepris de démêler mes cheveux, qui se mêlaient inévitablement à chacune de mes parties de chasse._**

**_J'aurais pu me les couper, ç'aurait été plus simple, mais j'aimais les porter de cette longueur, alors je m'armais de patience et commençais à les démêler, section par section._**

**_Une fois ma chevelure redevenue lisse (ok, je sais que ça fais très gai...) j'enfilais un long pantalon de lin bleu marin et une chemise de la même matière mais de couleur blanche et parti à la découverte des sentiers de l'île."_**

_Voilà! J'attends de vos nouvelles!_


	5. Cahpitre 4

Voilà comme promis le chapitre 4! Deux petites mise au point: à la fin du dernier chapitre, je vous ai dit que Bella et Jasper se "rencontraient" enfin, ici, les guillemets sont vraiment très important, puisqu'ils ne se rencontrent pas vraiment, je vous le dis pour vous éviter d'être déçus..! Ensuite, je précise que Bella ne retournera pas avec Edward, tout comme Jasper ne retournera pas avec Alice, cette fic et un Jella, ce qui signifie qu'inévitablement, Bella et Jasper finiront ensemble, je ovus le dit pour que vous n'espériez pas un retour à ces couples. Quelqu'un m'a aussi demandé si on reverrait la famille Cullen: Oui! Bien sûr, j'aime bien trop cette famille pour l'oublier complètement! Par contre, on ne la verra pas tout de suite, mais je vous confirme que Bella et Jasper retourneront à Forks et retourneront auprès de leur famille.

Merci à tous pour les nombreuses reviews! Ça me motive pour l'écriture!

Donc, voilà le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire de mon côté, tout comme les chapitres 5 et 6. Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Jpov**

Wow! J'adorais l'Asie, pour le terrain de chasse énorme qu'elle offrait, mais aussi pour la diversité des espèces qui y vivaient.

J'adorais pouvoir courir sans arrêt, sans rencontrer âme qui vive pendant des heures! Et tout ce « zen » que transpiraient les gens, c'en était rafraichissant!

Je venais de passer deux jours dans la forêt qui borde Cam Pha. Je m'étais rassasié de plusieurs espèces animales et n'avais plus soif du tout.

Je me promenais donc au marché agricole de Haiphong, question d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur le locataire de la villa de l'île.

Si j'en croyais ce que j'avais entendu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, brune, très jolie, à la peau d'albâtre, pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait loué les résidences de l'île entière, pour un an, ce qui avait soulevé la curiosité des habitants du continent.

J'avais donc une voisine pour un an. Il faudrait que je pense à aller me présenter, nous allions inévitablement nous croiser sur l'île dans la prochaine année et l'hiver sur l'île était assez difficile, mon aide pourrait lui être utile.

Et une aventure pourrait être intéressante, si elle était aussi jolie que les gens le disent... Pour l'instant je la laisserais s'installer.

Je pourrais peut-être me mettre à faire un peu de randonnée dans l'île et essayer de la croiser « par hasard » dans les prochains jours...

Je verrais bien! Là, il était l'heure de retourner à ma bicoque, la livraison de nourriture pour les deux prochaines semaines devait arriver ce soir.

Vous allez me demander pourquoi j'avais une livraison de nourriture; la réponse est simple, si je ne le faisais pas, les « locaux » (on les appelle comme ça, ceux qui résidents sur le continent) se poseraient des questions sur mon régime alimentaire...

Et lors de ma prochaine escapade de chasse, je mettrai tous les aliments dans un sac hermétique et irai les porter dans un petit village coupé du monde au nord du pays.

Bref, je plongeais donc dans le Golfe, plutôt froid en cette saison automnale et nageais jusqu'à l'île, en fit le tour jusqu'à ma maison.

Je rentrais me sécher et changer mes vêtements, pas que je puisse attraper la grippe, mais des vêtements mouillés, c'est vraiment très désagréable!

Lorsque je fus habillé d'un boxeur sec, j'entrepris de démêler mes cheveux, qui se mêlaient inévitablement à chacune de mes parties de chasse.

J'aurais pu me les couper, ç'aurait été plus simple, mais j'aimais les porter de cette longueur, alors je m'armais de patience et commençais à les démêler, section par section.

Une fois ma chevelure redevenue lisse (ok, je sais que ça fais très gai...) j'enfilais un long pantalon de lin bleu marin et une chemise de la même matière mais de couleur blanche et parti à la découverte des sentiers de l'île.

À cette heure, le Soleil se couchait et, si j'avais bien compris les ragots, il se couchait du côté de la villa habitée par ma nouvelle voisine.

Quelle belle occasion de la rencontrer « par hasard ».

Je marchais donc doucement jusqu'à la petite plage que je savais être près de chez elle.

J'avais dans l'idée de simplement aller m'assoir sur le ponton afin de regarder le Soleil se coucher et ensuite de remonter vers chez moi par le sentier qui passait devant sa villa.

Lorsque je fus à proximité de la plage, je fis plus attention aux sentiments que je percevais.

Il y avait un mélange de bien-être et de plaisir, mais elle respirait un calme étonnant.

Je m'avançais alors un peu plus vers la plage et c'est là que je l'apperçue.

Je m'étais avancé silencieusement, si bien qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

Elle était bien là, dans l'eau, elle semblait en émerger et revenait lentement vers la rive.

Marcher dans l'eau ne semblait même pas constituer un effort.

Comme l'avaient dit les locaux, elle était très belle.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui flottaient près d'elle, autour d'elle.

Plus elle avançait, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir revêtu de maillot.

Alors qu'elle remontait toujours aussi lentement, le niveau de l'eau baissait également et laissait maintenant voir son corps jusqu'au nombril.

Elle avait un corps parfait, de belles courbes rehaussées par une taille fine.

Déjà, mon corps réagissait à la vision divine que j'avais à l'instant.

Elle était maintenant complètement hors de l'eau et se séchait avec une serviette de plage dont elle s'entoura.

Elle amassa ses choses et reparti vers la villa.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir qu'elle semblait porter une jolie chaîne de cheville en cuir, ce qui rendait même le galbe de son mollet sexy...

Merde, maintenant j'étais vraiment très très dur...

Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait un tel effet à sa simple vue...

Et encore, je ne l'avais même pas touchée, ou n'avais à sentir son odeur.

Son odeur, elle devait être subtile et flagrante à la fois, comme elle l'était elle-même...

Je devais retourner à la demeurre, question de soulager un peu la « tension » accumulée...

Alors que je me retournais pour partir et qu'elle semblait être entrée dans la villa, j'entendis un souffle, un murmure...

-Je t'ai vu...

* * *

_Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé? Je précise également le fait qu'aucun des deux ne sait qui est l'autre exactement, cela viendra, mais pas avant quelques chapitres! Sinon, j'attends de vos nouvelles!_

_Je vous laisse sur le trailer du prochain chapitre:_

**_"Lorsque je revint, quelques jours plus tard, je trouvais un papier déposé sur le pas de ma porte. Je le dépliais soigneusement et y trouvais une écriture fine et soignée."_**

_Kelly_


	6. Chapitre 5

Une semaine est passée, déjà! Ou enfin, pour vous, j'imagine! Voici donc le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, de mon côté j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Laissez-moi vos commentaires!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Jpov**

Mon dieu, cette voix.

Rauque et sexy.

Rien pour faire diminuer mon érection.

Elle m'avait donc vu, ou entendu.

Pourtant il me semblait avoir fait attention pour camoufler ma présence.

Un humaine n'aurait pas dû se rendre compte que j'étais là.

J'avais dû faire du bruit sans m'en rendre compte, ou bien elle m'avait vu de la villa.

Et encore, son murmure, il avait quelque chose que je n'osais reconnaître.

**Bpov**

J'avais décidé de prendre un « bain de minuit », mais pas à minuit.

Le coucher de Soleil des derniers jours m'avait donné envie de me baigner de cette lumière, littéralement.

Je m'étais donc délesté de mes vêtements sur cette plage, près de la villa et avait plongé du ponton.

Alors que je remontais lentement vers la rive, baignée par les rayons du couchant, j'avais apperçu un éclat blanc, très rapidement.

Trop rapidement. Il avait disparu en quelques secondes.

J'avais donc un spectateur...

Pas que cela me dérangeais; j'avais appris, grâce à Alice, à vraiment aimer mon corps et à reconnaître ma beauté. J'en étais maintenant très fière.

Alors ce spectateur ne me gênait en aucun point.

Par contre, la vitesse à laquelle il avait bougé m'avait un peu déstabilisée.

Je n'avais jamais pensé rencontrer un autre vampire dans les environs...

Je ne savais pas s'il savait que j'étais une moi-même.

Après m'être séchée dans la serviette de plage que j'avais maintenant enroulée autour de mon corps nu, j'avais grimpé doucement le sentier qui menait à la villa.

Lorsque je refermai la porte, je chuchotai, tout bas que je l'avais vu.

Ainsi, il saurait qu'il avait été aperçu.

J'aurais probablement de ses nouvelles d'ici quelques jours.

Pour l'instant, je sentait ma soif devenir pressante.

Après quelques jours ici, je m'étais bien rendue compte que l'île ne pourrait subvenir à mes besoins de sang.

J'avais donc décidé de nager jusqu'à l'île de Hainan, tout près d'ici.

Lorsque je revint, quelques jours plus tard, je trouvais un papier déposé sur le pas de ma porte. Je le dépliais soigneusement et y trouvais une écriture fine et soignée.

_« Très chère voisine,_

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée lors de votre baignade hier, soyez assurée que cela ne se reproduira plus._

_Pour me faire pardonner mon impudence, je désirerais vous proposer un souper en tête à tête._

_Nous aurons à nous croiser régulièrement sur l'île dans la prochaine année et j'aimerais dissiper le malaise qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous._

_Je vous propose donc de venir souper à mon humble demeure, qui se situe de l'autre côté de l'île, le soir où vous serez disponible._

_Pour me répondre, vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser un message sur le ponton publique, d'où vous êtes arrivée._

_Au plaisir de vous rencontrer officiellement et espérant ne pas vous avoir dérangée._

_J »_

Un souper hein! Cela pourrait être intéressant, effectivement. Surtout s'il me pensait humaine.

* * *

Alors?


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà le chapitre 6! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, j'adore lire vos impressions! Pas de bla bla aujourd'hui, place au chapitre!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Jpov**

Avais-je vraiment oser faire ce que je pense que j'ai oser faire?

Lui laisser une lettre sur le pas de sa porte l'invitant à souper...

À souper!

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne mangeais pas...

Attendez, je ne mange pas!

Ok, je cuisine très bien, mais manger de la nourriture me rend un peu, comment dire, malade!

J'y arrive juste pas!

D'abord il faut mastiquer et avaler, mais il faut aussi faire semblant d'aimer ce que l'on mange...

Elle devait vraiment exercer un pouvoir énorme sur moi.

Bref, je lui avait laissé cette lettre il y a deux jours aujourd'hui et, malgré mes innombrables aller-retour au ponton public, je n'ai toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Cela me rend-il nerveux?

Pas du tout voyons!

Oui, très, totalement!

Mais il faut dire aussi que ça faisait aussi deux jours que je ne percevais plus ses sentiments...

De quoi me rendre fou!

Je décidai d'aller faire un énième tour au ponton, question de passer le temps.

Alors que j'étais sur le chemin de retour, toujours bredouille, je perçu enfin sa présence.

Je ressentis un mélange et joie et de surprise, elle devait avoir trouvé mon mot.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais son amusement. Son amusement?

Je revins vers la maison, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ses sentiments, et n'étant plus très sûr des miens.

Elle était amusée par mon invitation.

Cela était-il bon pour moi?

Ou pas?

Bref, j'attendais sa réponse avec impatience, même que je me retenais pour ne pas me précipiter au ponton de suite, pour attendre sa venue!

Jamais je n'avais été aussi excité par la rencontre d'une femme comme je l'étais pour elle.

Il faut dire que, bien que quelques femmes soit passées dans ma vie depuis Alice, aucune n'avait eu cet effet sur moi.

En fait, je pense que même Alice n'avait pas suscité autant d'émoi.

La seule autre personne était Bella, mais c'était principalement à cause de son sang, qui ne semblait pulser que pour moi.

Ça n'avait rien de comparable en fait.

Je savais Bella interdite, parce qu'elle était pour Edward, mais surtout parce que son sang m'attirait terriblement.

Alors que cette femme, ici, me plaisait beaucoup, son sang semblait même ne pas exister, il semblait disparaître sous sa beauté naturelle.

Peu après le coucher du Soleil, je me permis enfin à aller voir sur le ponton.

J'y trouvais une écharpe vert olive, flottant au gré du vent, à laquelle était épinglée une lettre.

_« Cher J,_

_Votre invitation me semble très alléchante, surtout si vous êtes bon cuisinier._

_Il me semble effectivement que des présentations en bonne et due forme seraient de mises._

_Surtout si vous êtes pour m'observer lors de mes prochains bains de soleil en fin de journée, nue sur la plage._

_Chose que je vous invite même à faire lorsque l'envie vous prendra..._

_Pour en revenir à votre invitation, je serais disponible pour vous tenir compagnie lors du souper dans deux jours (j'ai quelques occupations qui ne sauraient attendre)._

_J'ai bien repéré votre maison, celle qui fait face à l'océan, de l'autre côté de l'île._

_Je serai devant votre porte à l'heure où le soleil se couche, question de rester dans le thème de notre rencontre première._

_J'espère à nouveau sentir votre présence lors de mes prochains bains du soir._

_J'ai déjà hâte de vous rencontrer._

_B. »_

Oh. Mon. Dieu! Venait-elle vraiment de m'inviter à la regarder se baigner nue dans le Golfe?

J'allais devenir fou bien avant le souper!

* * *

Voilà! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que je vous ai donné envie d'en savoir plus et de continuer!

À la semaine prochaine les amis!

Kelly


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà le chapitre 7! Ils ne se rencontrent toujours pas (enfin, pas encore), mais ils se préparent! Vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil, les images de ce qu'ils portent pour leur rencontre! Bonne lecture à vous!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Jpov**

Après avoir lu et relu une bonne dizaine de fois le petit mot qu'elle m'avait laissé, j'avais pris la décision d'aller chasser un peu sur le continent, question que je ne sois pas tenté de la mordre et de la vider de son sang...

Ça serait sûrement un peu déplacé!

J'étais donc revenu il y a quelques heures et je commençais à préparer le souper.

J'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de simple, j'avais donc opté pour des pâtes style fettucini alfredo avec, pour dessert, un décadent au chocolat.

J'allais devoir trouver un moment dans la soirée pour aller recracher mon souper...

J'avais profité de mon court séjour sur le continent pour acheter deux bouteilles de vin.

Bien que les vampire ne digéraient pas le vin, ils en appréciaient les effets, je ne dérogeais pas à cette règle!

J'aimais bien prendre un verre de vin rouge, avec Alice, lors de nos soirées de couple, j'appréciais l'effet à la fois relaxant et stimulant qu'il avait sur moi.

J'avais donc terminé la cuisson des pâtes que je n'aurais qu'à réchauffer au bon moment, la sauce était prête également, il ne me resterait qu'à mettre les décadents au four au début du souper.

J'avais juste assez de temps pour aller prendre un douche et m'habiller adéquatement.

J'avais décidé d'enfiler un pantalon long en lin blanc, sans sous-vêtement, parce qu'ils auraient transparus à travers le tissus, mais surtout parce que c'est plus confortable, en plus d'être plus sexy...

J'avais aussi revêtu une chemise carottée bleu et blanc qui faisait ressortir le blond de mes cheveux et l'ambré de mes yeux...

C'est pas que je voulais la séduire, mais il y avait quand même un peu de ça!

Alors que j'entendais ses pas approcher dans le sentier, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et parti dans la cuisine.

J'eus juste le temps de plonger les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante et de mettre la sauce à réchauffer avant d'entendre trois petits coups à la porte.

J'essuyais mes mains, les passais dans mes cheveux et allai ouvrir la porte.

**Bpov**

Je n'avais pas vu mon bel étranger depuis l'épisode de la plage, il y a quelques jours, je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis que je lui avais laisser ma réponse, sur le ponton...

J'avais passé mes journées à relaxer, allongée au Soleil.

J'appréciais la chaleur des rayons, sur ma peau de marbre.

Je m'étais levée tard se matin, j'aimais paresser au lit, même si je ne dormais plus.

Ne sachant pas trop comment occuper ma journée, j'avais pris un livre au hasard dans ma valise et étais allée le lire sur la terrasse.

Lorsque je l'avais terminé, il me restait juste assez de temps pour prendre une bonne douche et m'habiller.

Après avoir passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous le jet brûlant de la douche, je m'enroulais dans une serviette moelleuse et entrais dans mon walk'in, je devais choisir ma tenue pour le souper.

Je remerciais silencieusement Alice d'avoir inclus quelques robes dans mes valises.

Je regardais attentivement chacune d'entre elles et arrêtais mon choix sur une petite robe noire cintrée sous le buste.

À la fois joli et simple.

Tout moi ça!

J'enfilai un string noir sous la robe, mais ne mis pas de soutien gorge.

Je glissai ensuite mes orteils peintes en rouge sang dans mes escarpins noirs.

J'attrapais finalement ma bourse et passais la porte de la villa.

Je couru jusqu'à proximité de sa petite maison.

Je ralentis ma course et mis un point d'honneur à faire plus de bruit, afin de continuer à lui croire le plus longtemps possible à mon humanité...

Cela m'amusait! Je grimpais les trois marches jusqu'à sa porte cognais trois coups discrets.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais, c'est très court, encore une fois!

Voilà un petit apperçu du prochain chapitre:

_"Beau._

_Grand._

_Élancé._

_Musclé, mais pas trop._

_Blond._

_Mâchoire bien dessinée._

_Des cicatrices argentées courraient le long de son cou._

_De merveilleux yeux ambrés._

_Jasper._

_Jasper?"_


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou! Une petite surprise pour vous! Parce que vous m'avez écrit plein de gentils commentaires sur le chapitre 7, mais surotut parce que ce dernier était particulièrement court, je vous donne le chapitre 8 tout de suite! Oui oui, je suis géniale, je sais!

Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Bpov**

Beau.

Grand.

Élancé.

Musclé, mais pas trop.

Blond.

Mâchoire bien dessinée.

Des cicatrices argentées courraient le long de son cou.

De merveilleux yeux ambrés.

Jasper.

Jasper?

Oh mon dieu! J'avais devant moi Jasper, l'homme qui avait disparu de la vie des Cullen depuis plus de cinq ans.

Celui qui avait brisé le coeur de ma meilleure amie.

Celui qui me faisait fantasmer depuis des jours...

Il ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnue lui, par contre.

C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup changée depuis ce fameux soir.

-Bonsoir

-Bonsoir, venez, entrez.

-Merci.

-Je. Je m'appelle...

-Jasper, oui je sais.

-Vous savez?

-Je...

-Est-ce que l'on se connait?

-Non, en fait oui, c'était il y a très longtemps...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous replace pas.

-C'est normal, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup changée depuis la dernière fois où tu m'as vue.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me donner votre nom?

-Isabella Marie Swan, Bella pour les intimes...

-Bella...

**Jpov**

Bella.

Bella se tenait devant moi.

Dans ma maison.

Au Vietnam.

Et je ne l'avais pas reconnue.

Certes, elle avait beaucoup changée, pourtant je ne me sentais pas autant attiré par son sang qu'avant.

Son sang.

Je ne l'entends même pas battre.

Attendez, son sang ne pulse pas.

Son coeur ne bat pas.

Ainsi, elle serait vampire?

-Tu es vampire?

-Oui...

-Comment?

-Je... C'est une longue histoire, on serait plus à l'aise si on allait s'asseoir au salon?

-Oui, oui, c'est une bonne idée, j'ai du vin si tu veux.

-Du vin? Vraiment Jasper?

-Oui, même si on ne le digère pas, l'alcool a son effet...

-Bien, alors une coupe de rouge, si tu en as, merci.

-Le salon est à ta gauche, je t'y rejoins avec le vin dans quelques instants.

J'entrai dans la cuisine un peu abasourdi.

Que faisait Bella ici?

Edward était-il là lui aussi?

Sûrement pas, puisqu'elle était ici, seule.

J'attrapais la bouteille de vin et deux coupes et allais la rejoindre au salon.

-C'est coquet chez toi!

-Merci, tiens voilà.

-Merci. Mmm, il est bon!

-Alors, raconte-moi. Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois maintenant vampire? Il me semble que Edward était contre cette idée.

-Eh bien, en fait, il n'a pas eu le choix...

* * *

Eh oui, je coupe vraiment là! Mais au prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé en détail avec Edward, la transformation de Bella et tout et tout!

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

Et je vous laisse sur un aperçu du prochain chapitre, qui, lui, n'ira qu'à la semaine prochaine:

_"Il a prit la courbe un peu trop vite à mon goût, j'ai agrippé ma ceinture, il m'a vu faire._

_Il a soupiré et c'est tourné vers moi._

_Il n'a jamais vu le camion arriver, à toute vitesse."_

Voilà! À la semaine prochaine!

Kelly


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour les amis! (Ça sonne un peu comme une éducatrice en garderie...) Voilà le chapitre 9, juste pour vous! Vous allez enfin savoir l'histoire de Bella depuis le départ de Jasper, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Jpov**

-C'est coquet chez toi!

-Merci, tiens voilà.

-Merci. Mmm, il est bon!

-Alors, raconte-moi. Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois maintenant vampire? Il me semble que Edward était contre cette idée.

-Eh bien, en fait, il n'a pas eu le choix...

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, après ton départ, tout le monde pensait que Edward serait moins protecteur avec moi.

Ça n'a pas été le cas, au contraire, il l'est devenu beaucoup plus.

Le moindre danger devenait un problème.

Tout était un danger, selon lui.

Sauf lorsqu'il conduisait.

Edward, comme tu le sais, adore la vitesse.

Et même lorsque j'étais à bord avec lui, il ralentissant rarement.

Un soir, après qu'il m'ait amenée souper à Port Angeles, on était sur la route et il était assez tard, la nuit était tombée quelques heures auparavant.

Je me disputais encore avec Edward à propos de sa vitesse.

Non seulement étais-je la digne fille du Shérif de Forks, mais j'étais humaine, moi, un accident à cette vitesse me tuerait assurément.

Il argumentait qu'avec sa capacité d'attention vampirique et son don pour lire dans les pensées, il n'aurait jamais d'accident en voiture, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle il roulait.

Il a prit la courbe un peu trop vite à mon goût, j'ai agrippé ma ceinture, il m'a vu faire.

Il a soupiré et c'est tourné vers moi.

Il n'a jamais vu le camion arriver, à toute vitesse.

Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que le chauffeur était endormi et que ce qu'il entendait, c'était ses rêves.

Il a réalisé tout ça lorsqu'il a vu l'horreur se dessiner sur mon visage.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, le camion emboutissait déjà le devant de la voiture.

Cette dernière a été déclarée perte totale.

Lorsque Edward a réussi à se sortir de l'habitacle, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait, il m'a cherchée partout.

J'étais inconsciente, le tableau de bord coinçait mes jambes sur le siège.

Je me vidait assez rapidement de mon sang.

Il n'a pas eu le choix, il m'a mordu, laissant son venin couler dans le peu de sang qui me restait.

Les Quileutes, alertés par le bruit de l'accident, arrivaient sur le site, sous leur forme de loup.

D'ailleurs, tu savais, toi, qu'ils étaient des loup-garous?

Bref, ils ont bien vu ce qu'il faisait et la raison qui l'avait poussé à le faire.

Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas contents, Jacob, mon meilleur ami, les a convaincu de ne pas considérer cela comme une enfreinte à l'entente.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis « réveillée » comme ça.

-Oh... Je vois... Et, si c'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi es-tu rendue ici?

-Eh bien, on pensait tous que la tendance à être sur protecteur d'Edward faiblirait, maintenant que j'étais quasi indestructible.

Mais non, au début, son excuse était que j'étais une nouvelle-née, ensuite que je ne connaissais pas encore le monde vampirique...

Après quelques temps, je me suis tannée.

On a eu une énorme dispute et je l'ai laissé.

Mais vivre dans la même maison n'était pas évident, surtout pour les autres membres de la famille, je pense...

Les disputes entre lui et moi étaient très fréquentes, alors j'ai décidé de partir quelques temps.

J'ai choisi le Vietnam parce que c'était différent, déboussolant.

J'ai loué l'île au complet parce que j'avais envie d'un peu de solitude.

-Ton plan est tombé à l'eau quand tu as su qu'une maison était en fait habitée à l'année..!

-Oui, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, que j'aurais peut-être un nouvel ami!

-Nouvel, je ne suis pas sûr, mais un ami, c'est certain!

-Quand je pense que tu m'as vu nue...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez aimé? Je vous laisse, comme d'habitude, sur un extrait du prochain chapitre!

_« -Au début, elle allait très mal, elle se nourrissait si peu..._

_Mais peu à peu, elle est redevenue Alice, pétillante, souriante, sautillante..._

_Ça a pris un an, en fait, pour qu'elle se rétablisse totalement._

_Mais maintenant, elle va bien et elle, heu... »_


	11. Chapitre 10

Voici le prochain chapitre, un peu en avance, parce que je pars pour quelques jours demain et je voulais vous laisser le chapitre avant de partir. Je sais, je suis merveilleuse! *JOKE*

J'espère que vous aimerez ce qui s'en vient, rien de vraiment nouveau, mais quelques précisions sur la vie de Jasper depuis son départ.

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Bpov**

Oh mon dieu, ça veut dire que c'est lui qui m'a vue nue...

-Quand je pense que tu m'as vu nue...

-Euh, ouais, désolé, pour ça...

-C'est pas trop grave... Alors, raconte-moi, pourquoi es-tu parti? Qu'as-tu fais depuis ton départ?

-Eh bien... J'imagine que tu te rappelles des circonstances du soir de mon départ..?

-Oui...

-Alors voilà, en fait, encore une fois, Edward a sur-réagit à mes pensées lorsque tu t'es coupée.

Le ton était plus humoristique, mais lui il n'a entendu que les mots.

Il a cru que j'allais t'attaquer alors que, étonnement, ce n'était pas le cas, ton sang, en fin de compte, ne m'attirait pas autant que je ne l'aurais cru...

Mais il a émit un grognement si bas que j'ai été le seul à l'entendre, je crois.

Mon instinct a pris le dessus, j'ai grogné en retour et il a encore mal perçu le message...

Il t'a poussée vers la table et a bondi sur moi.

La suite tu la connais.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, du moins ce soir-là.

Quand je suis revenu au salon, tous se débattaient pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, partir ou rester...

Je voyais bien que Edward me considérait comme le danger ultime pour toi, alors j'ai choisi de partir seul.

J'avais aussi besoin de temps pour moi, essayer de voir un peu plus clair à propos de mon don, faire le vide, je dirais.

Briser le coeur de Alice a été très dur, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de quitter sa famille de coeur, lui demander de choisir.

Alors j'ai pris la décision pour elle. Comment va-t-elle?

-Au début, elle allait très mal, elle se nourrissait si peu...

Mais peu à peu, elle est redevenue Alice, pétillante, souriante, sautillante...

Ça a pris un an, en fait, pour qu'elle se rétablisse totalement.

Mais maintenant, elle va bien et elle, heu...

-Oui quoi?

-Avant mon départ, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un...

-J'imagine oui, j'ai toujours su qu'elle et moi, ce n'était pas pour l'éternité. Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un et j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera celui avec qui elle passera son éternité!

-Pour ça, je pense que c'est bien parti! Alors, qu'as-tu fait, après ton départ?

-J'ai fait le tour du monde.

J'ai commencé avec l'Amérique centrale, je suis ensuite descendu vers l'Amérique du Sud.

J'ai adoré le Chili, la Terre de feu et l'Île de Pâques.

J'ai ensuite pris un avions vers l'Afrique et ensuite vers l'Europe.

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'Islande et ses volcans, l'Irlande et l'Écosse.

J'ai adoré la Grèce et son Antiquité.

J'ai trippé dans les Alpes françaises.

Je suis ensuite descendu vers le moyen-orient et l'Asie, où je suis tombé en amour avec la Tailande, le Laos et le Sri Lanka.

J'ai terminé avec l'Océanie, où j'ai adoré les plaines et les collines de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

J'ai pensé rentré à Forks, mais je n'étais pas prêt encore, alors je suis plutôt allé au Canada, en Colombie-Britannique.

J'ai découvert une cabane au beau milieu des Rocheuses, alors je m'y suis installé, pour un temps.

J'en ai finalement eu assez de la solitude, alors je suis descendu jusqu'à Vancouver.

J'avais envie de dépaysement et en me promenant sur internet, j'ai découvert une annonce pour la location de cette maison, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, surtout qu'elle n'était pas très chère.

Après un an ici, j'ai fais une offre d'achat et la compagnie de location l'a accepté.

Me voilà donc dans ma petite maison sur l'île!

-C'est bien, ça doit être super, de faire le tour du monde! Un jour, j'aimerais le faire, moi aussi!

-Je te servirai de guide, si tu veux!

-Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sûr!

Je le regardais attentivement, il semblait sincère, dans son offre, et cela me faisait vraiment plaisir.

-Alors crois-moi je n'oublierai ce que tu viens de me dire!

-Je n'en doute pas! Alors comme ça tu te baignes nue hein!

-Heu, oui... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait là...

-Oui, mais tu m'en entendu non?

-Non, je t'ai vu, ou plutôt, j'ai vu un éclat blanc à travers les branches...

-Alors pourquoi es-tu tout de même sortie de l'eau, tu aurais pu simplement nager jusqu'à la plage privée, sur ton terrain, un peu plus loin...

-À vrai dire, je n'y ai même pas pensé, sur le coup! Je me disais que, de toute façon, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment qu'une personne me voie nue.

-Ah..?

-Disons que j'ai appris à aimé mon corps...

-Il est effectivement très beau!

-Quoi?

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé? Je vous laisse, comme d'habitude, sur un extrait du prochain chapitre!

_« Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous._

_Nous nous regardions simplement dans les yeux, elle devait, pour la première fois, vraiment voir mes cicatrices._

_Et moi j'observai l'albâtre de sa peau si lisse._

_Mon regard suivait la douce courbe de sa mâchoire et descendait le long de son cou gracile._

_Je me surpris même à la désirer fortement. »_


	12. Chapitre 11

Parce que j'ai atteins les 100 reviews, je vous fais cadeau du chapitre 11! Merci à vous tous, qui me lisez et me commentez, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir!

PS: je répondrai aux reviews comme d'habitude, avant de poster le chapitre 12, vendredi prochain.

Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Jpov**

-Quoi?

-Heu, oui, tu es très belle! Ne me dis pas que tu ne le vois pas!

-À part Alice et Edward, jamais personne ne me l'a dit...

-Pourtant... L'important est que tu aimes la personne que tu es.

-Effectivement!

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous.

Nous nous regardions simplement dans les yeux, elle devait, pour la première fois, vraiment voir mes cicatrices.

Et moi j'observai l'albâtre de sa peau si lisse.

Mon regard suivait la douce courbe de sa mâchoire et descendait le long de son cou gracile.

Je me surpris même à la désirer fortement.

Oh mon dieu, je la désirais!

Je devais faire bien attention à ce qu'il se passait entre nous, une relation autre qu'amicale ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Bella, bien que très jolie, ne devait être qu'une amie.

-Bon, il se fait tard... Tu dois être fatiguée!

-Jasper, je suis vampire, je ne suis donc pas fatiguée!

-Oui, oui, je m'excuse, l'habitude tu comprends!

-À moins que ce soit une façon polie de me mettre à la porte!

-Non! Pas du tout Bella! Tu restes ici autant de temps que tu voudras!

-Juste comme ça, c'est moi ou ça sent le brûlé?

-Oulalala, mon décadent!

Je me levais précipitamment pour me rendre à la cuisine, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais mis les décadents au four.

-Tu avais fait des décadents au chocolat?

-Oui.

-C'était mon dessert favori quand j'étais humaine...

-Vraiment?

-Oui, le chocolat avait un terrible effet sur moi, je ne pouvais y résister!

-Je n'en doute pas! C'est l'une des choses qui me manque le plus depuis que je suis vampire; ne plus pouvoir manger... J'adorais manger, quand j'étais humain, j'adorais cuisiner également. Ça me manque...

-Oui, moi aussi, au début, dans les premiers mois suivant ma transformation, je mangeais quand même! Je sortais en cachette le soir et j'allais à Port Angeles, dans l'un des restaurants et je mangeais beaucoup trop! Jamais je n'ai réussi à retrouver les goûts que j'aimais tant...

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas! Emmett aussi a fait cela après sa transformation, ça a duré un peu plus d'un an, avant qu'il ne finisse par se lasser de devoir toujours régurgiter!

-Oui c'est ce que Rosalie m'a dit, quand Emmett s'est mis à rire de moi quand je rentrais... Hé! Est-ce que tu veux visiter la villa que j'ai louée?

-Oui oui, pourquoi pas!

-Et, est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer où tu chasses? J'en ai un peu assez des petits animaux de l'île d'en face...

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Jasper?

-Oui?

-Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Je suis contente que tu m'aies trouvé! J'espère que ce sera le début d'une belle amitié!

-Oui, une belle amitié!

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre surprise! Je vous laisse sur un extrait du chapitre 12! D'ailleurs, je vous informe que nous ferons un bon de 10 mois dans le temps au prochain chapitre, ne soyez donc pas surpris! Je vous le rappellerai en début de chapitre, ne vous en faites pas!

_« -Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé les derniers mois qu'on a passés ensemble. Tu es quelqu'un de rafraichissant, pas compliqué. »_


	13. Chapitre 12

Voici le chapitre 12, comme promis! N'oubliez pas que l'on fait un saut de 10 mois dans le temps, on se retrouve donc environ 11 mois après l'arrivée de Bella sur l'île... J'espère que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_10 mois plus tard_

**Jpov**

Les mois avaient passés et une belle amitié était née entre Bella et moi.

J'avais fini par emménager dans sa villa, où elle se sentait un peu seule.

Nous chassions ensemble tous les deux jours, sur le continent; Bella était devenue la « Dame » pour les habitants du village auquel j'allais porter mes vivres.

Elle avait trouvé le stratagème très intelligent et elle aimait jouer avec les enfants du village.

Nous faisions même la course en nageant pour revenir à l'île.

Je lui avais montré le marché où j'aimais aller faire un tour, une fois par semaine, simplement pour humer les odeurs des aliments frais.

Il ne restait qu'un mois à sa location et je me demandais ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Voudrait-elle de ma compagnie?

Ou préfèrerait-elle partir seule?

J'avais finalement réuni tout mon courage pour le lui demander aujourd'hui.

La voilà justement qui revenait de sa course matinale.

-Hé! Bella!

-Salut Jasper, comment vas-tu ce matin?

-Bien bien, et toi, la course était bonne?

-Oui, ça fait du bien!

-Tu te rends compte, il ne te reste qu'un mois, avant la fin de ta location!

-Oui, je sais!

-Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire ensuite?

-Non, pas du tout, je remets toujours ça à plus tard! Mais là, je n'ai plus le choix, il va falloir que je fasse un choix!

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose à te proposer, si tu veux.

-Ah oui? Quoi?

-Eh bien, au début du siècle, je me suis acheté une maison, sur le bord de l'eau, un peu au Nord de Wilmington, en Caroline du Nord, aux États-Unis. Je comptais y aller après le Vietnam, et je pensais partir bientôt. Si tu veux, tu es la bienvenue, un peu de compagnie me ferait même plaisir. Mais ne te sens surtout pas obligée de venir hein!

-Oh non, ça tombe bien! J'espérais rester en ta compagnie!

-Ah oui?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé les derniers mois qu'on a passés ensemble. Tu es quelqu'un de rafraichissant, pas compliqué. Ça fait du bien, après Edward et Alice...

-Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire!

-Tu voulais partir quand, exactement?

-Pour être honnête? Je commence à tourner en rond ici, alors j'irais faire un dernier tour sur le continent, question d'avertir nos villageois que nous ne reviendrons pas, et la société de location de notre départ. Je dirais donc départ d'ici deux ou trois jours, si ça te va? Mais tu peux venir me rejoindre plus tard, si tu préfères...

-Oh! Eh bien en fait, je pense que je partirais en même temps que toi, on pourrait même prendre le même vol, mais j'irais passer deux ou trois jours chez ma mère, à Jacksonville, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis mon accident...

-C'est bien, ça me va,mais tu vois encore tes parents? Même si tu es vampire?

-Oui, en fait, au début, Carlisle voulait me faire passer pour morte, dans l'accident, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner mon père.

Alors on lui a fait croire que j'étais dans le coma et défigurée, qu'il fallait me faire une chirurgie esthétique, mais que j'avais de bonnes chances de me réveiller dans les prochains mois, que les visites n'étaient pas permises...

Bref on lui a menti, mais ça en a valu le coup, après 3 mois, je pouvais me contrôler facilement en compagnie des humains, alors ils ont annoncé mon réveil.

Je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi ému.

Je suis contente d'avoir tenu bon et de pouvoir continuer à voir mes parents.

C'est sûr que ça ne pourra pas durer, vu que je ne vieilli pas...

Mais le temps où cela pourra être possible, je vais en profiter!

- Wôw! C'est super pour toi, j'imagine quel soulagement pour toi!

-Oui quand même. Donc, comment ça va fonctionner, pour notre départ je veux dire?

-Commençons par faire nos valises, nous irons ainsi directement à l'aéroport après avoir visité notre petit village!

-Parfait!

Elle m'accompagnait, chez moi...

Une amie, Bella n'était qu'une amie.

Elle ne resterait qu'une amie!

Mais je devais avouer qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent.

Ces derniers mois, j'avais découvert en elle une femme extraordinaire, franche et directe, tout en étant délicate, mais sans être fragile.

Elle savait se faire entendre et s'affirmait facilement.

Elle était enjouée et souriante, mais tout de même sérieuse.

Intelligente et vive d'esprit, j'appréciais les moments où nous échangions sur des sujets épineux.

La vie avec elle était facile, sans complication, je pouvais enfin être moi-même et me laisser à mes propres émotions en compagnie de quelqu'un.

J'aimais beaucoup cela.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais bien, tout simplement.

Et je l'aimais.

* * *

Voilà! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Vous l'avez aimé? Alors, j'ai une petite question pour vous; quel est votre chapitre favori jusqu'à maintenant et pourquoi? Si vous répondez à cette question, vous aurez également ma réponse! À la semaine prochaine! On se laisse sur un extait du prochain chapitre:

_« -Esmée?_

_-Oh mon dieu, Jasper, c'est bien toi?_

_-Oui, oui, c'est bien moi Esmée! »_


	14. Chapitre 13

Eh Bien, je suis fière de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le plus que j'aie écrit jusqu'à maintenant! Et en plus on a un peu d'Esmée dans le portrait! Je suis vraiment fière de ce chapitre, parce qu'on comprend un peu mieux le personnage de Jasper, à mon avis, mais surtout sur les circonstances du départ de Bella de Forks... Bref, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Jpov**

Le vol avait été long.

Et pénible.

Normalement, prendre l'avion ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

Mais là, passer plusieurs heures assis à ses côtés sans pouvoir bouger, ou la toucher, ça avait été un réel supplice!

De quoi me rendre fou!

Heureusement, j'aurais quelques jours seul avec moi-même pour me reprendre, et surtout pour faire un peu de ménage dans la maison...

C'est que ça faisait une bonne dizaine d'années que j'y avais mis les pieds...

Il y aurait certainement un peu de dépoussiérage à faire!

Ce que j'appréciais le plus de cette propriété c'était le fait qu'elle donnait sur la mer.

De la véranda arrière, nous n'avions qu'à faire quelques pas pour nous rendre sur la plage.

La maison était modeste, ne possédant que trois chambres, deux salles bain, un séjour, un salon, une bibliothèque, une cuisine, une salle à manger et une salle à manger d'été...

J'appréciais tout particulièrement cette dernière, ainsi que la véranda, qui faisait le tour de la maison.

Derrière, il y avait un petit foyer avec quelques chaises, pour apprécier les soirs un peu plus frais d'été.

En somme, j'adorais la propriété, il me semblait qu'elle respirait le calme.

Bella et moi nous étions séparés à l'aéroport, après nous être fait la bise.

Elle était partie « à pied » pour Jacksonville, de mon côté, j'avais loué une voiture afin de me déplacer plus facilement.

J'étais arrivé il y a une ou deux heures et j'avais enfin terminé de retirer tous les draps qui recouvraient les meubles.

En arrivant, j'avais tout de suite rétabli l'eau et l'électricité, que je coupais lorsque j'étais absent, afin d'éviter tous problèmes.

Il ne me restais qu'à passer un linge partout, donner un coup de vadrouille sur les planchers et faire un peu de lavage pour avoir de la literie propre.

Bref, d'ici demain matin, j'aurais tout terminé! Je comptais également aller chercher un peu de bois pour le foyer extérieur.

Ensuite, il me faudrait aller chasser et j'aurais deux ou trois jours de repos avant l'arrivée de Bella.

Une fois la maison prête à recevoir mon invitée, le bois cordé et ma soif apaisée, j'eus, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, le besoin de parler à un Cullen.

Revoir Bella avait certes fait remonter de vieux souvenirs, mais le retour au pays me donnait envie d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Pourtant, je me sentais mal à l'aise de les appeler après tout ce temps.

Pour des raisons évidentes, je n'appellerais ni Alice, ni Edward.

Certainement pas Emmett non plus, son incapacité à garder un secret ne faisait pas de lui la meilleure personne à qui parler.

Peut-être Rosalie, ma presque soeur.

Mais mon choix s'arrêta sur celle que je considérais comme ma mère, Esmée.

Je pris mon téléphone et composais son numéro de portable.

-Esmée Cullen, bonjour?

-Esmée?

-Oh mon dieu, Jasper, c'est bien toi?

-Oui, oui, c'est bien moi Esmée!

-Toi, mon petit diable, pourquoi cela t'a-t-il pris plus de cinq ans pour téléphoner?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé, Esmée, j'aurais du donner de mes nouvelles plus souvent, je sais...

-Oui, tu peux le dire! Mais comment vas-tu?

-Bien, bien, je vais bien. Et toi?

-Ça va, ça va, beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis ton départ, les choses ne sont plus les même...

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça...

-Comment ça? Tu es à Forks?

-Non, non, disons simplement que j'ai rencontré une connaissance qui m'a mis au parfum des changements.

-Qui?

-Bella...

-Quoi? Tu as vu Bella? Va-t-elle bien? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

-C'est un peu une longue histoire, mais oui, elle va bien.

On s'est rencontré au Vietnam.

Là, elle est allée rendre visite à sa mère à Jacksonville pour quelques jours...

-Et toi, mon beau Jasper, où es-tu rendu, qu'as-tu pendant toutes ces années?

-J'ai pas mal fait le tour du monde, mais j'ai fini pas m'acheter une petite maison sur une île au Vietnam, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Bella, il y a un an.

Elle a beaucoup changée, je ne l'ai pas du tout reconnue...

-Oui... J'étais tellement triste qu'elle nous quitte comme ça, d'un autre côté, je la comprends très bien, Edward n'était plus vivable. J'imagine que leur combat dans la cuisine l'a décidée à partir...

-Ils se sont battus?

-Oh... Heu, oui, après leur rupture, Edward continuait à être aussi contrôlant, ça en est venu aux mains...

C'est Emmett qui a du les séparer...

Ils ont ravagé ma belle cuisine...

Je dis ils, mais c'est surtout Edward.

Disons qu'il n'a pas été quelqu'un de facile.

-Wow, je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là, Bella ne m'en avait pas parlé... Je comprends maintenant... Et Edward, est-ce qu'il va mieux?

-Oui, oui, disons qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un qui est capable de le remettre à sa place, tant verbalement que physiquement.

Il s'est beaucoup calmé et assagi depuis qu'il a rencontré Catherine, il y a environ deux mois.

Leur amour n'est pas aussi passionnel qu'avec Bella, mais c'est pour le mieux, crois-moi!

Et toi? Tu es rendu où?

-Je viens de remettre en état ma propriété de Caroline du Nord. Bella devrait m'y rejoindre d'ici quelques jours.

-Oh! Est-ce que toi et Bella...?

-Quoi? Non! On est amis, c'est tout!

-Jasper! Elle te plaît hein!

-Mais non!

-Jasper, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait moi-même, tu l'aimes!

-Je... Ok, oui bon, je l'aime!

-Je le savais! C'est une bonne fille pour toi!

-Depuis un an que l'on se côtoie tous les jours et j'ai appris à la connaître vraiment, et je l'apprécie vraiment.

Je l'aime, plus que quiconque jusqu'à maintenant, et ça me fait peur.

Parce que malgré mon don, je n'arrive pas à percevoir ses sentiments à mon égard...

-Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, le temps viendra.

Laisse-lui du temps, n'oublie pas qu'elle sort d'une relation qui a été plutôt difficile.

Mais surtout que tu sortais avec sa meilleure amie...

Et qu'elle sortait avec ton « frère ».

Elle a peut-être simplement peur de ce que la famille pourrait penser de tout ça...

-Effectivement... Je n'y avait pas pensé!

-Écoute, Carlisle vient de rentrer de sa garde de nuit, je vais te laisser.

-Bien sûr! Oh, maman?

-Ça fait du bien de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça!

-Si ça te dit, et à Carlisle aussi, vous pourriez passer, venir nous voir, quelques jours dans les prochaines semaines!

-Ça me ferait tellement plaisir! J'espérais que tu le proposes!

-Juste une chose, j'aimerais vraiment que les autres ne soient pas au courant tout de suite, de mon retour, je ne me sens pas prêt encore... Peut-être Rose, seulement, si tu le sens...

-Bien sûr, je comprends! Je te laisse, je t'appelle pour te donner les dates où je viendrai vous voir, Bella et toi. Fais bien attention à toi, et nourris-toi bien!

-Bien sûr maman!

-Au revoir Jasper!

Alors que je raccrochais, je me sentis plus léger. Cet appel m'avait fait du bien, beaucoup de bien!

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? J'attends de vos nouvelles!D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter pour faire un mini sondage: cette fic est actuelement classée "T", mais j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que je la classe "M", avec tout ce qui vient avec (lemon)...? Laissez-le moi savoir dans vos commentaires, je suis rendue là, dans mon histoire...En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous laisser sur un extrait de ce dernier:

_« -Oui toi aussi! As-tu fait bon voyage?_

_-Oui! Je serais arrivée plus tôt, mais j'ai croisé la route d'un ours, alors j'ai lunché avant d'arriver! »_


	15. Chapitre 14

Voici la chapitre 14! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Vu que ce chapitre-ci est vraiment très court, je vous gâte en vous en mettant un deuxième tout de suite!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Jpov**

Bella m'avait appelé ce matin pour m'avertir de son arrivée en début de soirée.

Il était près de vingt heure et je la savais proche, je la verrai d'ici quelques minutes...

J'avais tourné en rond toute la journée, ne sachant que faire de mes dix doigts.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi, dans les derniers jours.

Entre autres, ma réflexion m'avait mené à la conclusion que je devais aller au bout de mes sentiments pour Bella, voir s'ils étaient réciproques, mais surtout voir comment nous interagirions ensemble dans les prochains jours.

Dire qu'elle m'avait manquée serait un euphémisme...

Je me rendais compte que, peu à peu, je m'étais mis à dépendre d'elle, sa présence me calmait et me permettait de faire le point sur mes propres sentiments.

Ce qui était vraiment très différent de la relation que j'entretenais avec toutes les autres personnes dans ma vie.

Ses émotions ne m'envahissaient pas, au contraire, elles catalysaient les miennes.

J'étais maintenant certain que j'éprouvais un amour sincère pour cette femme que j'avais appris à connaître au fil de la dernière année.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas arriver.

Ce fut son odeur, toujours le freesia, étonnement, qui m'avertit de sa présence à l'avant de la maison.

Étant assis sur la plage, je me levais et fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour la rejoindre à l'avant.

-Bella! Tu es là!

Je la serrais fortement dans mes bras, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je réalisais réellement à quel point elle m'avait manquée.

-Jasper! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir enfin, tu m'as manquée!

-Oui toi aussi! As-tu fait bon voyage?

-Oui! Je serais arrivée plus tôt, mais j'ai croisé la route d'un ours, alors j'ai lunché avant d'arriver!

-Je vois! Alors, ta mère était contente de te voir, j'imagine! J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop soleil pendant ton séjour?

-Non, j'ai été chanceuse, il a plut les quatre jours où j'ai été là! Oui, j'étais aussi contente de voir ma mère, c'était la première fois depuis ma transformation...

-Ça ne l'a pas trop choquée j'espère!

-Non, elle veut le nom de mon chirurgien...

-Oh, je vois!

-Mais, elle m'a trouvée très changée! Et toi, tu as apprécié ces quelques jours de solitude?

-Bof, en fait j'ai surtout remis la maison en état, tu sais, dépoussiérer, etc...

-Tu aurais du m'attendre, je t'aurais aidé!

-Mais non voyons, tu es mon invitée! Et j'ai pu ainsi réapprivoiser cette maison où je n'avais pas résidé depuis un peu plus de dix ans...

-Tant que ça?

-Oui, même que en fait, tu es la première personne que j'amène ici...

-Ah oui? Alice n'est jamais venue ici?

-Non, tu sais, Alice, à part le lieu où l'on résidait, elle n'aimait pas trop les États-Unis, elle préférait aller en voyage en Europe... Alors quand je venais ici, je venais seul, ça me faisait du bien aussi!

-Je vois, j'avoue que j'imagine assez mal Alice ici! Alors,qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir?

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite soirée autour du feu? J'ai acheté un peu d'alcool également..!

-Ça me va!

-Mais avant, je vais te faire visiter!

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup! D'ailleurs je suis un peu surprise, tu m'avais dit que c'était une petite maison, pourtant, elle me semble plutôt grosse!

-Oui, mais comparée aux autres de la région, elle est petite!

-Je vois! En tout cas, vue de l'extérieur, elle est vraiment chaleureuse!

-Viens, entre! Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire, ensuite je te laisse t,installer et tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans la cours!

-Parfait, je te suis.


	16. Chapitre 15

Un petit bonus comme promis! Enjoy!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Bpov**

La maison était superbe.

Décorée avec goût.

Je devais m'avouer plutôt surprise de savoir que Jasper l'avait décorée lui-même, lors de l'achat...

Elle avait un style campagnard du début du siècle, d'ailleurs, l'ameublement général devait dater de ce moment-là également.

Seuls les matelas et les électroménagers semblaient neufs.

Il n'y avait même pas de téléviseur au salon, mais je ne m'en étonnais guère, puisque je me rappelais que Jasper avait mentionnée son aversion pour cette « invention » comme il le disait lui-même!

Il m'avait laissé le choix de la chambre, la première était à l'avant de la maison et possédait sa propre salle de bain.

La deuxième était au deuxième étage et s'ouvrait sur un balcon face à la mer.

Elle était d'ailleurs située juste à côté de la chambre de Jasper, ce qui motiva mon choix...

Mais je devrais partager la salle de bain avec lui, bien que cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde!

Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais le voir en serviette à sa sortie de la douche!

Mon séjour chez ma mère m'avait permis de mettre au clair mes sentiments à son égard.

Au Vietnam, je m'étais sentie très attirée par lui au début de notre cohabitation, mais j'avais refoulé mes envies.

Mais au fil de nos discussions, j'avais appris à le connaître et je devais avouer que j'appréciais grandement l'homme que je découvrais.

Après une longue introspection, mais surtout après une longue et sérieuse discussion avec ma mère, j'assumais enfin les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui.

J'étais amoureuse, à nouveau, d'un Cullen.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était très différent.

Je ne ressentais pas ce besoin urgent d'être en sa compagnie continuellement, ni cette passion dévorante.

C'était un sentiment plus profond, plus calme, très enraciné en moi.

Fort et résistant.

Un amour tranquille et simple.

À l'image de Jasper, en fait...

Si différent de ce que j'avais ressenti pour Edward...

Et j'en étais heureuse.

J'avais envie d'aller au bout de tout ça.

Mon instinct me disait de foncer, que mon amour était partagé, mais j'avais tout de même peur de me tromper.

J'avais aussi peur de ce que la famille Cullen pourrait dire.

Mais le souvenir d'une phrase qu'Alice m'avait dite avant mon départ me revint en mémoire et me décida à foncer.

Mais j'avais tout de même décidé de prendre mon temps, rien ne pressait, n'est-ce pas!

J'avais terminé de m'installer et de ranger les vêtements que je m'étais achetés avec ma mère en prévision de mon séjour ici.

Je sortis sur le balcon et l'observais s'affairer autour du foyer, où brûlait un feu de taille respectable.

Jasper avait placé deux chaises devant celui-ci, mais ne semblait se résoudre à s'y assoir avant mon retour.

Je sautais donc pour l'y rejoindre en un mouvement souple et gracieux.

Ne m'ayant pas entendue arriver, encore une fois, il sursauta lorsqu'en se retournant, il me vit assise sur l'une des deux chaise, que j'avais d'ailleurs rapprochée de l'autre.

-Tu disais que tu avais acheté de l'alcool en arrivant, alors dis-moi, qu'as-tu à proposer?

-Je me disais qu'un bon whisky serait bon, qu'en penses-tu?

-Je suis partante!

La soirée et la nuit passèrent agréablement.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

J'appris ainsi qu'il avait appelé Esmée, pour la première fois en presque six ans, depuis son départ en fait!

D'ailleurs elle et Carlisle devaient venir faire un tour dans deux semaines.

J'avais hâte de revoir mes parents « adoptifs », Esmée, surtout, m'avait terriblement manquée dans la dernière année.

Je me réjouissais donc de leur visite prochaine.

Lorsque le Soleil se leva de nouveau, nous étions étendus sur le sable de la plage, l'un contre l'autre.

Et devant le spectacle d'un jour nouveau, j'eus envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et j'osais.

Simplement.

Tendrement.

* * *

Oui oui, je coupe là! Ne me huez pas! J'espère que vous avez aimé ces deux chapitres et que vous ferez exploser ma boîte de courriel par vos nombreux commentaires (on peut bien rêver n'est-ce pas?) Sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Je vous laisse sur un extrait du chapitre 16:

« -Je, heu, je... Pourquoi tu veux savoir? Tu espères que c'est toi?

Si j'avais encore été humaine, je serais rouge comme une tomate en cet instant même...

-Je dois avouer que...

-Que quoi?

-Je... Je dois aller prendre une douche, je me sens tout collant. »


	17. Chapitre 16

Voilà le chapitre 16! Mais, surtout, la suite très attendue du fameux baiser de Bella et Jasper! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de ce qui s'en vient!

Kelly

**Chapitre 16**

**Bpov**

-Heu, Bella?

Mmmm pourquoi disait-il mon prénom avec une interrogation dans la voix, comme si c'était une question?

-Bellllla?

Attendez, s'il me parlait, c'est qu'il ne m'embrassait pas...?

-Heu... Oui, que... Quoi? Oui, Jasper?

Jasper s'était relevé sur un coude, nous étions toujours étendus sur la plage.

Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait éveillée, un peu comme lorsque je me réveillais subitement le matin, alors que j'étais encore humaine, une sensation qui ne m'avait pas vraiment manquée.

-Je vois que tu viens de vivre l'un des petits effets secondaires de l'alcool sur les vampires...

-Et c'est quoi au juste? Je me sens toute vaseuse...

-Disons simplement que l'abus d'alcool, pour nous, se traduit en un stade entre l'éveil et le sommeil, où l'on peut, en quelque sorte rêver... Et je pense que là, tu étais en train de rêver, à moins que tu n'émettes ces petits gémissements très, hum, révélateurs, alors que tu es éveillée...

-Jasper! Tu ris de moi là?

-Un peu, mais ce que j'ai dit sur l'effet de l'alcool est vrai, et tu gémissais vraiment...

-Oh la honte!

-À quoi « rêvais-tu »?

-Heu...

-Bon, ok, c'est pas mal évident que tu ne rêvais pas d'un chien qui court dans la prairie... De qui rêvais-tu?

-Je, heu, je... Pourquoi tu veux savoir? Tu espères que c'est de toi?

Si j'étais encore humaine, je serais rouge comme une tomate en cet instant même...

-Je dois avouer que...

-Que quoi?

-Je... Je dois aller prendre une douche, je me sens tout collant, tu sais, le sable et tout ça...

-Tu te défiles Jasper!

-Oui, et j'assume pleinement!

-Jasper reviens ici et réponds-moi immédiatement!

-Sinon quoi?

-Heu... Ok, je laisse tomber, va donc prendre une douche!

Je le regardais regagner la maison d'un pas nonchalant.

J'aurais pu jurer qu'il allait dire que oui, il aurait souhaité être la personne de qui je rêvais.

Mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, il avait changé d'idée à la dernière seconde...

Ainsi, s'il voulait jouer à ça, je jouerais avec lui! Je me levais et me rendis à la maison, je pouvais entendre le jet de la douche fonctionner, j'avais donc le temps de mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je me faufilais jusqu'à ma chambre me déshabillais et enfilais mon maillot de bain, je pris également mes sandales, mes lunettes de soleil et mon chapeau de paille.

En sortant, j'attrapais également mon paréo blanc.

Je descendis à la cuisine et me mis à la recherche d'un crayon et d'un bloc de papier.

Lorsque j'eus enfin trouvé ces derniers je lui écrivis un court message, afin de l'avertir de mes plans pour la journée.

Ce serait à lui de voir s'il voulait me tenir compagnie ou non...

Je laissais le mot bien en évidence sur la table de cuisine et partie vers la plage.

Le Soleil était à présent bien haut dans le ciel, ce serait la journée parfaite pour prendre un bain de Soleil et la plage était suffisamment isolée pour que personne ne vienne me déranger, ou ne me voit briller de milles éclats...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus! Le suite dans une semaine! Vous trouverez l'image du maillot de bain de Bella, de son chapeau de paille et de ses lunettes de soleil sur mon profil. Je vous laisse également sur un extrait du prochain chapitre:

_« Nous étions tous deux étendus sur le sable de la plage, nos bras se touchaient, de même nos pieds, cela me procurait de petits frissons de plaisirs que j'appréciais beaucoup. »_


	18. Chapitre 17

Je vois que vous avez fortement réagis au "baiser" entre Bella et Jasper! Pas trop déçus? :) Voilà la suite, enfin! Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Jpov**

Le lever du Soleil était l'un de mes moments favoris de la journée.

Et le partager avec Bella signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

Nous étions tous deux étendus sur le sable de la plage, nos bras se touchaient, de même nos pieds, cela me procurait de petits frissons de plaisirs que j'appréciais beaucoup.

Alors que je me redressais sur mon coude pour l'observer, elle se mit à émettre des gémissements un peu étranges.

J'aurais normalement associé ces sons à la personne que j'aurais été en train d'embrasser...

Mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas...

Je la regardais attentivement et me rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être simplement trop bu de whisky et en avait maintenant les effets secondaires; c'est-à-dire qu'elle rêvait éveillée, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ces petits gémissements éveillaient l'homme en moi, et mon corps commençait à dangereusement réagir à ces derniers...

Je me décidais donc à la « réveiller ».

J'avais eu envie de lui dire que oui, j'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'elle rêve à moi de cette façon, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, alors j'avais ravalé mes paroles.

Et pour me sortir de là, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller prendre une douche...

Je réglais l'eau au plus chaud possible.

J'aimais beaucoup la sensation de l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur mon corps froid.

Lorsque je fus séché et rhabillé, je descendis au rez de chaussé, cherchant Bella.

De loin, j'aperçus un carré de papier sur la table qui n'y était pas lorsque j'étais entré.

« _Jasper,_

_En voyant le magnifique Soleil qui semble vouloir rester pour la journée, j'ai eu envie de me prélasser sur la plage._

_Je me suis installée un peu au nord de chez toi, derrière une dune._

_Viens me rejoindre si ça te dit!_

_Et oui, c'est de toi que je rêvais, et j'en rougirais si j'étais encore humaine!_

_Bella_ »

Wow, je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avouerait comme ça...

Ainsi, elle pensait à moi de cette façon...

Dire que cela me réjouissait était peu dire!

Je remontais à ma chambre et enfilais mon propre maillot de bain.

En sortant, j'attrapais une serviette et enfilais mes sandales.

Et je couru jusqu'à la dune qu'elle m'avait indiquée.

Je ralentis le pas en arrivant à proximité et je l'aperçue enfin.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir deviné.

Non, c'était impossible...

De tous les temps, je n'avais jamais été un fan de la mode.

Surtout celle des dernières années.

Mais il y un temps où j'ai beaucoup aimé la mode féminine, et c'est dans les années cinquante.

J'aimais les robes à la fois très conservatrices et provocantes que les femme portaient.

Bella ne pouvait pas avoir deviner mon goût pour ce genre...

Pourtant, elle bel et bien un maillot qui s'inspirait librement de ces années là!

Et j'adorais ça!

Lorsqu'elle m'entendit arriver, elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

Son sourire, si beau!

J'étalais ma serviette près d'elle et m'y étendis.

Et, alors que je me retournais vers elle, je sentis ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

C'est un vrai baiser cette fois-ci! Je vous le jure! Alors, vous êtes contents? Je vous laisse sur un extrait du prochain chapitre, à la semaine prochaine!

« _La nuit était maintenant tombée et nous étions étendus dans le lit de Jasper. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et j'aimais le silence qui en sortait._ »


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous mets un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que je m'en vais en vacances pour la prochaine semaine et que je n'aurai pas accès à internet, je ferai donc relâche jusqu'au 04 nov, date à laquelle je posterai le chapitre suivant. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Bpov**

Une semaine avait passée depuis notre premier baiser.

J'avais été un peu surprise, je dois l'avouer, de le sentir répondre...

La semaine avait été agréable, nous l'avions passée sur le sable ou dans la mer, à nous embrasser et à profiter de la vie, tout simplement.

Rien de plus.

Nous n'avions pas fait plus que nous embrasser, bien que nous en avions tous deux envie, je pense que nous voulions également prendre notre temps, puisque nous n'en manquions pas!

J'aimais lorsqu'il arrivait à me surprendre, sur la plage, en posant ses lèvres, réchauffées par le Soleil, sur les miennes, sa langue venant valser avec la mienne...

C'était des moments de pur bonheur.

La vie était simple.

Bien sûr, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de nos sentiments, mais, de mon côté, je n'en sentais pas le besoin, c'était comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place!

Le voilà, justement, qui arrivait de la maison.

Nous avions commencé à préparer la maison pour Esmée et Carlisle qui arriveraient dans quelques jours.

J'avais hâte de les voir, ils me manquaient.

Mais j'avais aussi peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de la relation entre Jasper et moi...

-Hé! Bella!

-Jazz!

-J'ai eu un coup de fil de Rose, elle aimerait venir faire un tour avec Emmett demain... Ils resteraient pour la nuit et repartiraient en après-midi, le lendemain, si ça te va!

-Ils vont venir de Forks? Ça fait loin pas mal, pour une journée et demi seulement... Ils devraient venir avec Esmée et Carlisle au moins!

-Non, en fait Rose et Em vont à l'université à Boston depuis environ deux ans, ils sont déjà sur la côté Est. Et Rose vient d'apprendre que je suis de retour...

-Alors ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je m'ennuie de mon gros nounours de frère adoptif!

-Et moi de ma petite soeur!

-Sinon, ça te dit, une petite partie de chasse?

-Tu le demandes!

Nous avions chassé tout l'après-midi, attrapant principalement des cerfs et des petits animaux. La nuit était maintenant tombée et nous étions étendus dans le lit de Jasper. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et j'aimais le silence qui en sortait.

-Jasper?

-Oui?

-Raconte-moi!

-Te raconter quoi?

-Ta vie d'avant...

-Eh bien, je suis venu au monde au Tennessee en 1824. Mes parents avaient une sorte de Ranch familial, avec beaucoup de chevaux, des vaches et des moutons. Nous avions une très grande parcelle de terre et nous cultivions beaucoup de choses. Nous n'étions pas riches, mais nous n'étions pas pauvres non plus. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, avec un frère plus vieux que moi et deux petites sœurs. J'aimais beaucoup ma mère, elle ressemblait un peu à Esmée, à tous les niveaux. Mais j'avais un amour profond pour ma plus jeune sœur, Emily, de quatre ans ma cadette. Elle était si jolie avec ses cheveux blonds d'or et bouclés, une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Elle était une perle, si gentille et naïve!

-Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Un incendie s'est déclaré dans la grange à foin, mon frère et mon père sont décédé cette nuit-là. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. J'ai pris en charge la famille, à cette époque j'avais quinze ans et j'étais considéré comme un homme. Après un an a supporter seul la charge de travail du ranch, je me suis décidé à engager un aide. Il s'appelait Mathias, il était à peine plus vieux que moi. Il est devenus un très bon ami. Il a même finit par marier ma soeur, Catherine, de deux ans ma cadette. Mathias et moi travaillions si bien, que nous avons réussi a améliorer les profits du Ranch. Neuf ans après l'arrivée de Mathias dans nos vies, et cinq petits neveux en plus, je ne me sentais plus à ma place. J'ai décidé de me rendre en ville, pour travailler. Je me rappelle bien cette soirée-là. Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais en ville, ce soir-là, j'avais passé la soirée au bar à deux rues de chez moi. J'y ai rencontré une femme magnifique, Maria. Cette nuit-là a été la nuit de ma transformation. Je pense que Edward t'a conté la suite...

-Tu parles de la Maria qui t'as enrôlé dans sa guerre de nouveau-né?

-Oui, celle-là même. Je pensais en être amoureux...

-Je vous... Sais-tu si tu as de la famille encore en vie?

-Je sais que la maison familiale existe encore, elle a été rénovée au cours des ans. Catherine a eu dix enfants en tout et Emily s'est marié après mon départ avec un riche homme d'affaires, elle a eu cinq enfants. Il reste en fait trois descendants de la famille Hale, moi exclu, bien entendu!

-N'as-tu jamais pensé prendre contact avec eux?

-Pour quoi faire?

-Je ne sais pas...

-J'en ai croisé une, une fois, le portrait tout craché d'Emily. Sans être en contact avec eux, je m'assure simplement qu'ils sont à l'aise dans la vie.

-C'est gentil de ta part! Est-ce qu'ils te manquent?

-Terriblement, oui.

-Jasper?

-Oui, Bella?

-As-tu jamais voulu avoir des enfants?

* * *

Voilà! Je sais, je vous coupe ça là! Ne m'en voulez pas! J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce petit récit de la vie de Jasper... Ce que vous en avez pensé y a-t-il des choses ou des éléments que vous aimeriez que j'approfondisse? Bref, profitez de cette relâche pour me dire ce dont vous avez envie! Je vous laisse sur l'extrait du prochain chapitre:

_«C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça._

_En fait je n'osais y penser, sachant que je ne pouvais en avoir, mais cette option me semblait être une bonne alternative."_


	20. Chapitre 19

Un chapitre très très court et qui ne devait pas être publié avant jeudi pour vous faire tenir jusqu'à jeudi prochain, justement! En ce qui concerne l'histoire du passé de Jasper, il n'est effectivement pas conforme à celle écrite dans les livres, je me suis permis d'en écrire une nouvelle qui cadrerait mieux avec le Jasper de mon histoire! J'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçus. Sinon, je publie le prochain chapitre jeudi ou vendredi, comme d'habitude!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Jpov**

-Jasper?

-Oui, Bella?

-As-tu jamais voulu avoir des enfants?

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert d'y penser, puisque je ne peux pas en avoir... Et toi?

-Toute petite, je m'imaginais grande avec une bonne demi douzaine de bébés... Bien sûr, maintenant je ne me vois plus avec autant d'enfants, mais j'aimerais bien en avoir un.

-Mais tu sais que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas?

-Je sais que je ne peux pas en avoir par voie, heu, naturelle, bien sûr. Mais l'adoption existe... Et, depuis que je suis vampire, j'y pense beaucoup. Edward n'en voulait pas du tout. En fait, ça m'étonne que Rose n'ait jamais pensé à cette alternative...

-L'adoption?

-Oui...

-J'avoue n'y avoir jamais pensé... Avec Alice, je ne me serait jamais vu avec un bébé... Mais, heu, avec toi...

-Avec moi?

-Je pense que j'aimerais ça...

Un bébé!

C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça.

En fait je n'osais y penser, sachant que je ne pouvais en avoir, mais cette option me semblait être une bonne alternative.

Surtout si Bella était à mes côtés pour l'élever!

-Jasper?

-Oui, ma belle?

-Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi, Bella!

-Tu sais, ça me fait drôle, tout ça!

-Tout ça quoi?

-Eh bien, bien qu'on n'ait jamais parlé de nos sentiments ou de nos envies, on est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Tout est si simple avec toi.

-La réciproque est vraie aussi tu sais, j'aime l'homme que je suis quand je suis avec toi.

-C'est si différent d'avec Edward, ce que je ressens, loin d'être un volcan en éruption ou une tempête tropicale, c'est plutôt la douce certitude d'une brise d'été, ou de la marée... tranquille, tendre, simple.

-C'est un peu comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre...

-C'est exactement ça! Pourtant je redoute un peu la réaction des Cullen...

-Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que Carlisle et Esmée vont approuver, de même que Rose et Emmett. Ceux que je redoute sont plutôt Alice et Edward...

-J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Edward... Il est si excessif parfois...

-Effectivement... Eh, le Soleil se lève... Veux-tu venir te promener sur la plage avec moi? Avant que Rose et Emmett n'arrivent?

-Oui, j'adorerais!

Bella se leva et je la regardais passer par la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Elle était si belle!

Malgré l'envie qui me tenaillait depuis notre premier baiser, j'avais résister à la tentation de lui faire l'amour.

Je voulais que ce soit magique, pour elle comme pour moi.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé mon autre moitié...

Allé! Je devais me lever si on voulait faire notre promenade avant l'arrivée de nos tourtereaux!

* * *

Voilà! J,espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est très court, vous aurez la suite dans quelques jours! Je vous laisser sur un extrait du prochain chapitre! Et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur la possible adoption de Bella et Jasper!

_« Je la prit dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs._

_Que c'était bon, elle m'avait réellement manqué._

_Ma petite soeur de coeur! »_


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà! Je vois que l'idée de l'adoption vous plaît, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, quand même, ils font juste commencer leur vie de couple! Pour le chapitre de cette semaine, nous serons sur le point de vue de Emmett. J'aime bien ce chapitre, il est très simple, on avance pas vraiment dans l'histoire en tant que telle, mais ça nous donne idée sur l'avis de la famille à propos du couple Jasper/Bella... Je me suis beaucoup amusée à imagine ce que penserait Emmett dans cette situation! Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Epov**

Rose et moi, on est partis tôt ce matin pour aller rejoindre Jasper et Bella en Caroline du Nord.

Rose m'avait bien fait comprendre que si j'osais ne serait-ce que faire une petite remarque sur le couple qu'ils formaient, je serais privé de grizzly pour le prochain mois, et je ne parle même pas des menaces qu'elle a faites concernant notre vie sexuelle...

J'avais bien compris le message!

Mais n'empêche, Jasper avec Bella, ça faisait drôle un peu!

Non?

Bref, nous nous trouvions maintenant devant leur porte et Rose semblait hésiter à toquer.

J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis entré!

Non mais, Bella, c'est comme ma soeur, c'est donc un peu comme chez moi!

Rose m'a fait de gros yeux, mais n'a rien dit.

-Rose! Emmett!

-Jasper!

Rose s'était jetée dans les bras de Jasper.

Il était rare qu'elle se montre aussi affective en public.

Mais elle n'avait pas vu son presque frère depuis environ six ans...

-Bella? T'es où ma petite Bella?

-Elle est allée se promener sur la plage, on ne vous attendait qu'après l'heure du dîner...

-Oui, Rose tournait en rond dans la maison, alors on est parti plus tôt! Tu penses que je peux aller la rejoindre?

-Oui, oui! Elle est à gauche sur la plage je pense.

-Bien, merci Jasp!

Je laissais le notre sac de voyage sur la table de cuisine et parti à la recherche de ma petite soeur.

De loin, je la vis, les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Je sprintais jusqu'à elle.

-Bella!

-Em!

Je la prit dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Que c'était bon, elle m'avait réellement manqué.

Ma petite soeur de coeur!

-Em, lâche moi là! Si j'étais encore humaine, tu m'étoufferais!

-Oui, mais tu ne l'es plus, humaine! Alors endure!

-Ce n'est pas une raison!

-Ok ok, petite Bella!

-Oh, Em, tu m'as tant manqué!

-Toi aussi, petite Bella, toi aussi!

-Alors, comment ça va?

-Bien, bien et toi?

-Bien aussi!

-Alors comme ça, toi et Jasper...

-Oh, tais-toi!

-Mais quoi? Vous êtes ensemble ou pas?

-Oui, oui, on est ensemble!

-Tu l'aimes?

-Oui, je pense...

-Tu pense ou tu es sûre?

-Je suis sûre!

-Tant mieux, parce que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un meilleur homme pour toi!

-Oh, Em, c'est si gentil! Tu es sérieux?

-Oui, Bella. Je suis vraiment content pour toi, et pour lui aussi!

-Merci, Emmett, j'apprécie!

-Sinon, Alice n'a jamais voulu me le dire, le sexe avec lui, c'est comment?

-Emmett!

-Ne fais pas ta vierge offensée Bella, tu sais que je te connais mieux que ça!

-Je... On ne l'a pas fait encore... Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est vraiment ensemble...

-Moi, avec Rose, ça n'a pas pris deux minutes tu sais...

-Emmett, tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué!

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé? J'espère bien! On va retrouver Emmet et ses pensées au prochain chapitre, la semaine prochain, je vous laisse sur l'extrait de celui-ci:

_« Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je pense, je me suis senti humain, normal..._

_Nous avons passé notre journée d'hier à la plage, à se lancer le frisbee ou le ballon de foot avec Jazz, alors que les filles « bronzaient ». »_


	22. Chapitre 21

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à dire un énorme merci à tous mes lecteurs qui prenent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, à chaque semaine, ne serait-ce que pour m'encourager! Ça me motive vraiment beaucoup! Merci!

Voilà le chapitre 21, du point de vue de Emmett, qui a plu à tout le monde, je pense (le point de vue je parle!)

Bonne lecture à tous!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Epov**

Les deux jours passés chez jasper avaient vite passés.

Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je pense, je me suis senti humain, normal...

Nous avons passé notre journée d'hier à la plage, à se lancer le frisbee ou le ballon de foot avec Jazz, alors que les filles « bronzaient ».

Nous avons ensuite disputé une partie de volley, les gars contre les filles; elles ont gagné!

Mais nous les avons balancées à l'eau, pour nous reprendre!

Nous avons ensuite « soupé » en allant chasser dans les environs et nous avons terminé la soirée autour du feu, avec de la bière pour Jazz et moi, et du rhum & coke pour Rose et Bella.

Aux petites heures du matin, Jazz et Bella sont allés s'étendre sur la plage, pour admirer les étoiles et nous les avons suivis.

En regardant Bella ce soir-là, j'ai su qu'elle était heureuse avec Jasper, vraiment heureuse, je veux dire.

Bien plus que lorsqu'elle était avec Ed...

Elle rayonnait littéralement de joie et de plaisir.

Et Jasper également.

J'étais content pour eux.

Leur bonheur m'aurait fait envie si je n'avait eu Rose dans mes bras.

Ils semblaient former un tout.

Et j'aimais ça!

Lorsque le Soleil s'est mis à poindre à l'horizon, j'ai amené Rose à l'intérieur, à la fois pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux tourtereaux que pour démontrer à ma femme à quel point je l'aime...

Vers dix heures environ, le couple est rentré.

Nous nous sommes fait la bise et Rose et moi sommes repartis pour Boston.

Nous étions arrivés il y a quelques minutes à peine et nous n'avions pas échangé un mot pendant tout le temps de notre course jusqu'ici.

-Rose?

-Oui?

-Tu penses que Bella et Jasper ça va durer?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Emmett?

-Ben, parce que j'aimerais vraiment ça les voir heureux comme ça longtemps...

-Moi aussi mon gros nounours... Et je pense que leur couple, c'est pour l'éternité... Tu as vu comment ils se regardaient?

-Oui, c'était assez intense! C'est même surprenant qu'ils ne se soient pas encore sautés dessus!

-Comment tu sais ça toi?

-Ben, c'est Bella qui me l'a dit!

-Eh bien, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça va être une fois qu'ils l'auront fait!

-Ouais, moi non plus! Mais j'ai peur de l'accueil que va leur réserver Edward...

-Em, Ed s'est beaucoup amélioré dans la dernière année, surtout depuis qu'il a rencontré Cath!

-Je sais, mais Bella et lui... Ça a toujours suscité beaucoup de flammèches... J'ai peur qu'il réagisse de façon excessive en la voyant avec Jazz... Et que ça divise la famille, encore un fois, comme le soir où Jazz est parti...

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Mais si ça arrive, cette fois, je vais assurément prendre le parti de Jazz, et je le suivrai dans son exil, même si ça veut dire perdre ceux que je considère comme ma famille...

-Et moi, je te suivrais! Et tu penses qu'Alice réagirait comment?

-Oh, je pense qu'Alice est celle qui peut tous nous surprendre... Je ne sais pas quoi attendre d'elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle réagisse de façon négative, surtout depuis qu'elle vit son conte de fée avec Pierre!

-C'est vrai, je ne pense pas non plus...Rose, t'as cours à quelle heure?

-Dans une heure pourquoi?

-Héhé! Ça nous laisse du temps pour...

-Oh Emmett, tu ne changeras jamais!

-Tu m'aimes comme ça!

* * *

Voilà! Vous avez aimé? Je vous laisse sur un extrait du prochain chapitre:

_« Comment je devrai m'habiller, à ton avis?_

_-Je ne pense pas que ça importe réellement, Bella..._

_-Et tu es sorti avec Alice? Ça ne paraît pas! Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance! »_


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous avais oubliés... :S

Donc, trêve de bla bla et place au chapitre!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Jpov**

Rose et Em sont partis depuis hier matin et je trouve la maison un peu vide, une chance que Esmée et Carlisle arrivent ce soir!

Bella ne tient plus en place; elle a tellement hâte de revoir sa mère « adoptive », comme elle dit.

Elle a fait tout un ménage dans la chambre d'amis, désherbé le jardin, coupé le gazon, etc...

Là, elle est allée chasser, je lui ai suggéré de ramener des animaux à la maison, comme ça on pourrait faire des réserves de sang et on aurait pas a aller chasser pendant la semaine où ils seront ici.

Elle a trouvé l'idée bonne et depuis, elle m'a ramené deux cerfs, un ours et cinq renards que je suis en train de saigner dans le garage...

La voilà qui revient justement avec un troisième cerf!

-Bella, je pense que ça va être assez!

-Tu penses? Peut-être un dernier, pour être sûrs?

-Non, Bella! Ça sera suffisant, Carlisle ne chasse qu'aux trois ou quatre jours et n'attrape, en général, qu'un seul cerf...

Même chose pour Esmée, alors là, on a des réserves pour nous également pour les deux prochaines semaines!

-Si tu le dis! Il est quelle heure?

-Dix sept heure.

-Ils arrivent à quelle heure déjà?

-Entre dix huit et dix neuf heure.

Ils vont arriver en voiture, tu vas les entendre arriver bien avant de les voir!

Va donc prendre un bain, pour te relaxer, mais surtout pour enlever toute cette boue et ce sang séché...

Où es-tu allée cherché celui-ci?

-Je suis remontée vers le Nord, un peu plus à l'ouest d'ici, il y en avait toute une horde en captivité, un élevage, probablement...

-Bien!

-Bon, je pense que tu as raison, je vais aller prendre un bain. Comment je devrai m'habiller, à ton avis?

-Je ne pense pas que ça importe réellement, Bella...

-Et tu es sorti avec Alice? Ça ne paraît pas! Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance!

-Alors mets simplement ta robe de plage, elle te fait bien et tu es si jolie dedans, avec tes cheveux libres dans ton dos!

-Oui! Je l'adore! C'est exactement ça que je vais mettre!

-Allé! Vas-y, sinon tu ne seras jamais prête à temps!

-Jazz, est-ce que tu ris de moi là?

-Totalement!

-Tu vas voir, tu vas finir par le regretter!

-Si tu le dis!

Bella me tourna le dos et partie en sautillant vers les escaliers, je l'entendis les monter et ensuite j'entendis la chapelure du bain s'ouvrir et le bain se remplir.

Elle me faisait un peu penser à Alice quand elle agissait de cette façon. Je ris un peu dans ma barbe et entrepris alors de saigner le dernier cerf.

J'avais répartis le sang dans des bouteilles de vin vides, afin de ne pas susciter de soupçons si un humain venait à la maison...

On ne sait jamais, de nos jours...

Lorsque j'eus placé la dernière bouteille dans le frigo du sous-sol, je perçu un bruit de moteur tourner dans l'allée, quelques cinq cent mètres plus loin.

-Bella, les voilà!

-J'arrive!

Je la vis arriver à ma hauteur, elle avait effectivement mis sa robe de plage, laissant ses pieds nus.

Elle me prit le bras et se pencha à mon oreille.

J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre me dire qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements avant de voir le voiture se garer près du porche.

Les frissons prirent d'assaut tout mon corps alors que Bella se précipitait dans les bras de Esmée, qui sortait de la voiture.

Pas de sous-vêtements hein!

Belle petite vengeance Bella!

Je m'avançai vers Carlisle qui me prit pudiquement dans ses bras, ses yeux brillants d'émotions.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! La photo de la robe de Bella est disponible sur ma page de profil. Je tiens également à vous dire que je n'écrirai pas de lemon dans cette fic-ci, en fin de compte... J'ai choisi de mettre cette fic en rating T pour plusieurs raisons et je m'y tiendrai, par contre, si vous me le demandez, je pourrai écrire leur première fois et la publier en tant que OS... Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous voulez! À la semaine prochaine!

_« Jasper posa ses lèvres sur ma joue gauche avant d'entrainer son père au salon. J'étais soulagée et heureuse d'être enfin seule avec Esmée. Celle-ci s'avança d'ailleurs vers moi pour me prendre tendrement dans ses bras »_


	24. Chapitre 23

Voici le chapitre 23, un peu en avance (pour balancer mon retard de la semaine passée)! J'espère que ça vous fais plaisir! Sinon, je viens de terminer d'écrire l'OS qui vous racontera la première fois entre Bella et Jasper... Je le publierai après (ou en même temps) que le chapitre 25, dans la ligne du temps de l'histoire, l'OS se situera entre les chapitres 24 et 25... Je vous laisse donc sur les retrouvailles entre Bella et Esmée!

Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Bpov**

Ça avait valu la peine de lui dire que je n'avais pas mis de sous-vêtements...

L'expression qu'a pris son visage pendant une fraction de seconde valait des millions!

Je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce pour avoir ri de moi plus tôt!

Pour l'instant, je me concentrais simplement sur le fait qu'Esmée me complimentait sur ma tenue.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle! Et cette jolie robe, je vois qu'Alice a déteint sur toi!

-Et toi! Ce chemisier est superbe. Tu m'as manquée Esmée.

-Toi aussi, Bella, toi aussi!

Je me tournais, à la fois pour camoufler les larmes qui me venaient et pour saluer Carlisle.

-Carlisle! Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Bella, et toi?

-Bien aussi, alors, le voyage ne vous a pas paru trop long?

-Non, j'avais réservé en classe affaire dans l'avion et, comme tu peux le constater, j'ai loué une voiture de luxe!

Même si, en temps, cela à duré plus longtemps que si nous étions venus à pieds, le confort est totalement différent!

-Oui, je dois l'admettre! Oh, mais quelle hôtesse je fais! Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà venus, mais cette maison est merveilleuse!

-Non, en fait nous n'en connaissions pas l'existence jusqu'à ce que Jasper nous y invite il y a deux semaines...

-Je sens une pointe de reproche dans ce commentaire Esmée...

-Oui, Jasper! Si j'avais su que tu possédais une telle propriété, j'y serais venue plus tôt, le coin est magnifique, tout en étant isolé, c'est parfait pour nous!

-Et tu n'as pas vu la plage encore!

On peut en profiter en toute liberté, je n'ai pas vu âme qui vive depuis les deux semaines que nous sommes ici!

On peut se promener librement au Soleil à la journée longue!

-Alors j'ai bien fait d'amener mon bikini? Oh, Bella, ma chérie, veux-tu m'aider à défaire ma valise?

-Oui, bien sûr! Jasper, montres donc la maison à Carlisle, on vous rejoint plus tard!

-Oui oui, Bella, veux-tu que je vous monte une verre de sang?

-Esmée?

-Non, on a dîné avant de venir!

Jasper posa ses lèvres sur ma joue gauche avant d'entrainer son père au salon.

J'étais soulagée et heureuse d'être enfin seule avec Esmée.

Celle-ci s'avança d'ailleurs vers moi pour me prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

-Oh, Bella, je suis si heureuse de vous voir ensemble! Si tu savais! Vous m'avez tant manqués.

-Moi aussi Ma', moi aussi!

-Alors, dis-moi, êtes-vous officiellement ensemble?

-Oui...

-Je sens une légère hésitation dans ta réponse Bella...

-J'ai peur que vous n'approuviez pas...

Esmée partie dans un rire cristallin.

-Oh, Bella, tu ne changeras pas hein!

Quand Jasper a appelé il y a deux semaines, on a parlé un peu des sentiments qu'il ressentait à ton égard et j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils soient réciproques!

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas?

-Ça pourrait créer des problème dans la famille...

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez vu Rose et Emmett hier...

-Oui?

-Qu'ont-ils pensé de votre relation?

-Ils avaient l'air enchantés.

-Et je peux t'assurer que Carlisle et moi le sommes également.

Il ne reste que Edward et Alice.

Je ne pense pas que Alice soit offusquée, non seulement ce n'est pas son genre, mais elle sera bien trop heureuse de te voir heureuse, ainsi que Jasper, surtout si vous faites le bonheur de l'autre...

-Et Edward?

J'appréhendais un peu ce qu'elle me dirait. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis mon départ...

-Edward a très mal pris ton départ, mais il a fini par accepter d'aller consulter un spécialiste et il a également rencontré une jeune vampire du nom de Catherine.

Depuis, il est beaucoup mieux, moins torturé et ténébreux, plus joyeux, plus libre. Il ne fait plus d'excès de colère...

Surtout depuis qu'il est avec Catherine, qui sait le dompter lorsqu'il le faut!

Alors je ne dis pas qu'il sera heureux de te voir avec Jasper, mais il saura l'accepter.

De toute façon il n'aura pas le choix!

C'est ça ou il perd sa famille...

-Merci Esmée, merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point ce que tu viens de me dire me fais du bien! Veut veut pas, je me retenais d'aimer librement et entièrement Jasper, j'avais peur de vos réactions...

La valise était vide depuis plusieurs minutes et nous étions toutes deux assises sur le lit.

Esmée me prit une fois de plus dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux comme ma mère le faisait alors que j'étais enfant.

-Bon, allons rejoindre nos hommes, je pense qu'ils sont déjà à l'extérieur!

-Probablement, avec Jasper on a prit l'habitude de faire un feu presque tous les soirs.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous?

* * *

Alors, vous êtes satisfaits de ces retrouvailles? La semaine prochaine nous aurons les retrouvailles de Jasper et Carlisle! À la semaine prochaine!

_« Je sentie les bras de ma douce m'entourer et son menton se poser sur mon épaule. À ce moment, je me senti entier. »_


	25. Chapitre 24

Bonjour à tous! Aujourd,hui, je vous annonce que je ferai relâche pour le temps des fête après le chapitre 25, qui sera publié la semaine prochaine. Nous retrouverons autour du 06 janvier prochain pour le chapitre 26... Mais, pour vous aider à patienter, je posterai le bonus qui contient le lemon au début de la semaine du 12 décembre...

Pour ce chapitre-ci, il est raconté du point de vue de Carlisle, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Cpov**

Je regardais mon « fils » embrasser tendrement Bella avant de me précéder au salon.

-C'est une magnifique propriété que tu as là, Jasper!

-Merci!

-Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as?

-Je l'ai achetée au début des années 1900, 1907 je pense, mais je ne suis plus sûr... Elle a été construire en 1893.

-Et tu as apporté beaucoup de modifications?

-Non, pas du tout! Tout, ou presque, est d'origine.

J'ai fait mettre l'électricité et le téléphone dans les années 40.

J'ai fait refaire le toit aux quinze ans environ et la tuyauterie a été refaite il y a huit ans, il me semble.

Mais j'ai toujours respecté le produit d'origine.

-Wôw, tu m'impressionnes! Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé?

-C'était un peu ma retraite, si on veut, c'était la seule place ou je pouvais vraiment être seul.

C'est la seule chose que je possède, en tant que Jasper Hale, et non Jasper Cullen, sans vouloir t'offenser...

-Non, non, je comprends! C'est un peu comme cette île que j'ai achetée à Esmée, dans le Sud...

-Tu lui as acheté une île? Au complet? Les fleurs ou le chocolat, tu connais pas?

-C'était pour nos 75 ans de mariage, je voulais marquer le coup!

-Ah, mais bien sûr, je comprends! Veux-tu une bière?

-Je ne dis pas non! Alors, racontes-moi tes voyages!

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter à ce que j'ai déjà conté à Esmée, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais appelés, ne serait-ce que pour nous dire que tu allais bien?

-Je ne sais pas... J'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver, tu sais.

-T'es-tu trouvé?

-Oui, je pense, et j'ai aussi trouvé Bella... J'ai surtout appris à maîtriser mon don...

-Ah oui?

-Oui, je peux maintenant être dans une pièce pleine de monde sans être importuné par les sentiments de n'importe qui...

Je peux choisir à qui s'applique mon don, quand, dans quelle mesure, à quelle amplitude, etc...

C'est pratique, mais c'est surtout si reposant!

-J'imagine oui! Tu avais tellement toujours l'air si stressé! Ça ne devait pas être évident de ressentir toujours les émotions des autres...

-Non, on vient qu'on ne sait plus différencier nos émotions de celles des autres... C'est pourquoi m'éloigner était la meilleure solution pour moi.

-Oui, je comprends mieux. Et Bella?

-Bella me rend heureux, du moins, depuis le peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble...

-Je peux te dire que tu as l'air beaucoup plus détendu, calme et heureux qu'avant.

Je ne dis pas que Alice ne faisait pas ton bonheur, seulement que tu sembles plus en phase avec toi-même.

Et que dire de Bella!

Elle me semble épanouie, et rayonne de bonheur!

-Oui, je pense que nous nous sommes trouvés, en quelques sorte.

Elle est arrivée au parfait moments dan ma vie, tout comme moi dans la sienne...

On se complète, entre nous, rien n'est compliqué et nous ne dépendons pas de l'autre, comme c'était le cas avec Edward et Alice...

Je l'aime Carlisle.

-Tant mieux! Penses-tu que nous pouvons allumer un feu?

-Bien sûr, c'est justement ce que nous faisons chaque soir!

Je le regardais me guider à l'extérieur.

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui, calme, avec une assurance que je ne lui avait jamais connu.

J'étais content de le voir ainsi, tout comme je l'étais de voir Bella si joyeuse.

J'étais reconnaissant à Jasper de nous avoir invité, Esmée et moi à venir les voir.

Ma femme se languissait de voir son troisième fils d'adoption, tout comme sa fille par alliance.

J'avais pu voir la joie que lui avait causée cette invitation.

Je ne l'avait pas vue si heureuse depuis le départ de Jasper il y a six ans, c'est dire!

Lorsque je vis les filles sortir nous rejoindre et Bella embrasser tendrement Jasper, je me surpris à souhaiter que cela dure éternellement, leur bonheur me faisait envie.

Ne vous faites pas d'idées, j'aime Esmée, je l'aimerai toujours, mais eux, ils avaient l'avantage de la nouveauté!

Je sentis les bras de ma douce m'entourer et son menton se poser sur mon épaule. À ce moment, je me senti entier.

* * *

Voilà! Vous avez aimé? On se voit la semaine prochaine!

_« Cette semaine en compagnie de nos « parents » nous avait aussi rapproché en tant que couple. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après que la voiture ait disparu avant que je ne prenne Bella dans mes bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement. »_


	26. Chapitre 25

Voilà! Dernier chapitre avant Noel! Je souhaite vous remercier du fond du coeur de me suivre comme vous le faites toutes les semaines! Je vous souhaite éaglement un très joyeux temps des fêtes! Nous nous retrouverons au début janvier 2011 pour le chapitre 26. D'ici là, je vous posterai l'OS classé "M" concernant la première fois entre Jasper et Bella (lundi prochain).

Profitez bien de vos vacances!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**Jpov**

Je regardais Bella, étendue dans mes bras.

Si elle avait été humaine, j'aurais juré qu'elle dormait...

Esmée et Carlisle étaient repartis il y a deux jours.

La semaine passée en leur compagnie avait été merveilleuse.

Ils m'avaient beaucoup manqués, ainsi qu'à Bella.

Les avoir ici, avec nous fut mémorable.

Il avait plu trois jours, sur les six qu'ils passaient ici.

J'avais sorti mes jeux de société et nous avions fait des dizaines de parties à Risk, Esmée ou Bella gagnait inévitablement.

Au Monopoly, Carlisle à remporté les huit parties que nous avons disputées, de mon côté, j'ai remporté toutes celle du scrabbles et j'en étais fier!

J'ai aimé jouer aux échecs contre Carlisle et au jeu de Serpents et échelles contre Esmée.

Bien sûr, les jours où il avait fait beau, nous avions principalement traîné sur la plage, profitant du Soleil et de l'océan.

Le moment de leur départ fut moins triste que je m'y attendais.

Nous savions tous que nous nous reverrions bientôt.

Bella et moi avions l'intention de revenir à Forks dans quelques jours.

Nous pourrions ainsi profiter du fait que Edward était en ce moment à l'université, donc pas en ville.

Cette semaine en compagnie de nos « parents » nous avait aussi rapproché en tant que couple.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après que la voiture ait disparu avant que je ne prenne Bella dans mes bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas perdu une seule seconde pour répondre à mon baiser.

Nous avons donc passé les deux derniers jours à apprendre à nous connaître sous toutes les coutures.

Nous ne semblions n'avoir aucune limite au niveau de la fatigue physique.

Ce contact plus physique avait créé une connexion hors du commun entre nous, j'avais laissé mon don s'ouvrir à elle comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant et ce que j'avais découvert m'avait plu au delà du possible.

Elle m'aimait, plus que quiconque.

Elle ne se voyait plus exister sans moi à ses côtés, mais sans que cela ne paraisse exagéré, ses sentiments étaient le parfait miroir des miens.

En ce matin ennuagé, je savais enfin ce que je voulais faire. Je me levai, et allai prendre une bonne douche. J'enfilai un jeans avec une simple chemise de lin blanc. Alors que je me servais un verre de sang, je vis Bella descendre, habillée de mon chandail gris, trop grand pour elle.

-Hé!

-Hé! Que fais-tu?

-J'ai envie d'aller faire quelques achats en ville avant de fermer la maison pour notre départ d'après demain. Veux-tu venir?

-Non, je penses que je vais aller chasser, ça me manque un peu, je dois l'avouer!

-C'est correct! Je ne devrais pas être trop long, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, j'aurai mon cellulaire sur moi.

Je rinçai mon verre et mis mes souliers. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, prêt à partir, j'entendis Bella derrière moi.

-Amour?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella!

Je l'embrassais tendrement et parti à bord de la voiture.

Je suivi la petite route jusqu'à Southport, la municipalité la plus près de la maison.

Je stationnais la voiture au centre-ville et parcouru à pied les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la petite banque locale.

J'entrai et retirais les lunettes de Soleil que j'avais enfilées en conduisant.

Je m'approchait de la caissière, laissant au client devant moi le temps de sortir du bâtiment.

-Bonjour madame, j'aimerais avoir accès au casier numéro 176 s'il-vous-plaît.

-Quel est votre nom?

Je lui déclinais mon identité ainsi que toutes les informations qu'elle me demanda, alors qu'elle faisait cliqueter ses ongles manucurés sur le clavier de l'ordinateur devant elle.

-Bien Monsieur Hale, suivez-moi.

Je la suivis jusqu'à un petit salon cossu.

-Je vais chercher votre case, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Je l'entendis se rendre dans la pièce adjacente et revenir en à peine deux petites minutes.

Elle posa une petite boîte en métal sur la table devant moi.

-Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul quelques minutes, Monsieur Hale?

-Non, ça ne sera pas long.

J'attrapais la boîte, l'ouvris et glissais la main dedans.

Je sentis un petit sac de toile du bout des doigts, élément que je cherchais justement!

Je le sortit et le glissais dans ma poche, puis refermais la boîte.

-Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

-Il ne vous reste qu'à signer cette attestation, qui confirme ce que vous avez pris, la date d'aujourd'hui ainsi que toutes les informations que je vous ai demandées plus tôt, vous pourrez partir ensuite.

Je signai le papier qu'elle m'indiquait et parti tranquillement.

Il ne me restait qu'à trouver des petits cadeaux pour Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett et Edward.

Je savais exactement où aller pour chacun d'entre eux.

Lorsque le jour commença à décliner, j'étais en route pour la maison, cinq sacs cadeaux sur la banquette arrière et un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je vous laisse sur quelque chose hein! Essayez de deviner ce qui s'en vient! J'aimerais bien lire vos prédictions... Je poste donc l'OS lundi prochain, je vous avertis, il est vraiment très chaud! À bientôt!

Joyeux Noel et Bonne Année!

xoxoxox

Kelly


	27. Chapitre 26

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes! Moi oui, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup écrit, contrairement à ce que j'espérais... Mais je vous poste tout de même le chapitre que j'ai réussi à écrire! Sinon, je suis étonnée que vous n'ayiez même pas remarqué que, dans le dernier chapitre, il 'ny a que cinq cadeaux sur la banquette arrière de Jasper, qu'il y a six personnes à qui Jasper veut offrir des cadeaux... Mais ça doit être parce que vous étiez tous obsédés par le mystérieux paquet que Jasper a récupéré à la banque... Je vous laisse lire e prochain chapitre, qui devrait répondre à vos questions!

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Bpov**

Nous devions partir dans quelques heures. Mes valises étaient prêtes. Jasper m'avait montré les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté pour tout le monde. J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point il connaissait sa famille, les cadeaux plairaient à chacun.

-Hé! Bella! Que fais-tu ma chérie?

Je me tenais sur le balcon à l'arrière de la maison, celui faisait face à la mer.

-Je m'imprègne de l'ambiance de ta propriété. J'ai presque envie d'y vivre...

-Je te comprends! Si c'est ce que tu veux, on pourrait revenir y vivre, après être allés à Forks.

-Je vais y penser... J'avoue que Forks me manque...

-Que penserais-tu de s'acheter une petite maison là-bas? On pourrait se promener au pays!

-Vraiment? Bien sûr que j'aimerais ça! Une petite maison sur le bord de la rivière!

-Si c'est ce que tu veux! Mais il n'y aura qu'une seule condition!

Une maison! Avec Jasper! C'est plus que ce que j'aurais toujours espéré... J'avoue y avoir déjà pensé, mais je nous voyais plus rester chez Carlisle et Esmée, comme les autres, sauf quelques semaines par années... Mais j'ai bien hâte de voir quelle sera sa condition!

-Une condition hein! Quoi? Tu choisis la déco?

-Non...

-Quoi alors?

Jasper m'avait rejointe près de la rambarde. D'une pression de la main, il me fit tourner pour lui faire face. Il glissa la main dans sa poche droite. Et d'un coup, tout se fit au ralenti... Il mit un genou sur le sol et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bella, tu sais que je t'aime. J'ai réellement envie de passer le reste de ma « vie » avec toi. Bella, veux-tu m'épouser?

J'étais sans voix. Bien sûr, j'étais heureuse, même plus! Mais jamais je n'avais pensé à ça! Ça ne m'avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit. N'était-il pas marié à Alice?

-Bella? Tu es supposée répondre...

-Je... Oui! Jasper, oui! Je veux t'épouser!

Il prit délicatement ma main et fit glisser une jolie bague antique à mon annuaire.

-Wôw! Elle est magnifique! C'est celle de ta mère?

-Euh... En fait, non... Je suis désolé Bella. Celle de ma mère, je l'ai donnée à Alice, pour notre mariage... Alors je ne trouvais pas cela correct de te demander en mariage avec... Celle que je viens de te mettre au doigt, c'est celle de la mère de ma mère...

-Oh! Oui je comprends très bien! J'adore celle-ci, Jazz, elle me va parfaitement!

-Oui, je suis content!

-Jazz?

-Oui?

-On va se marier!

-Oui, ma belle! On va se marier!

-Oh, je sais que je suis plate de te demander ça maintenant, mais, n'es-tu pas encore marié à Alice?

-Non, Bella... Je ne t'aurais pas demandée en mariage sinon!

-Quand...?

-Dans la dernière année... En fait, il y a deux ans, alors que je venais d'arriver au Vietnam, Alice m'a envoyé des papiers de divorce... J'imagine que c'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'elle a rencontré son nouvel amoureux...

-Oui, effectivement! C'est étrange qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé par contre... De toute façon, ce qui compte, c'est que l'on puisse se marier! Oh! Jasper?

-Oui?

-On doit partir dans combien de temps?

-Dans deux heures, l'avion part dans quatre heures... Pourquoi?

-Je me disais que, peut-être, on pourrait « baptiser » la plage...

-Oh! Tu penses?

Il me fit un sourire carnassier et je sus que j'allais y passer!

* * *

Désolée, je ne vous mettrai pas d'extrait du prochain chapitre, puisqu'il n'est pas encore écrit, désolée, on dirait que l'inspiration a profité du temps des fêtes pour partir en vacances sans me donner de date de retour... Mais je vous promet un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine! Mais j'espère tout de même recevoir plein d'avis m'avisant (!) que vous reviewez en grand nombre!

À la semaine prochaine!

Kelly Granger


	28. Chapitre 27

VOilà, par je ne sais trop quel miracle, je vous ai écrit un chapitre! Ça a été laborieux, mais il est pas si pire! Sinon, j'ai oublié, la semaine dernière, de vous informer que la photo de la bague de fiançailles de Bella est sur mon profil!

Bonne lecture!

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Jpov**

J'avoue, j'étais un peu déçu de ma demande en mariage...

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu parler d'Alice à ce moment-là...

Mais Bella semblait heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Elle ne cesse d'admirer sa bague depuis que je la lui ai glissée au doigt ce matin!

L'avion devrait atterrir bientôt et j'appréhende la réaction de ma famille, je sais que Rose et Em sont à la maison pour la fin de semaine, tout comme Alice et son copain.

Au moins, Edward et sa compagne ne seront pas là.

Il est celui dont je redoute le plus la réaction, malgré tout ce qu'a dit Esmée et Rose.

Mais bon, nous avions une semaine pour nous préparer à sa réaction...

Ou plutôt, à l'annonce.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, l'avion a atterrit et nous sommes en train de récupérer nos bagages.

-Jasper, est-ce que quelqu'un vient nous chercher?

-Non, j'ai demandé à Rose d'amener ma voiture sur le stationnement de l'aéroport le nuit passée, donc nous roulerons en Cadillac.

-J'avais oublié que la Cadillac était à toi.

-Oui! J'ai bien hâte de la retrouver, elle m'a manqué!

-C'est une voiture, Jas...

-Peut-être, mais c'est la mienne, ma magnifique Cadillac!

-Oh, les hommes et leurs voitures...

-Oh, vous êtes pareilles avec vos chaussures, vos vêtements...

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil! C'est une question de confort et d'image!

-Même chose pour les voitures, Bella!

-Si tu le dis, mais je ne vois pas du tout la ressemblance!

-Un jour, ma toute belle, tu comprendras qu'une voiture, c'est un peu comme un accessoire branché qui te met en valeur, tout en ayant comme fonction de t'amener du point A au point B...

-C'est sa seule fonction? M'amener du point A au point B?

-Non, mais c'est sa principale!

J'aimais bien nos petites chamailleries comme celle-ci.

Nous étions maintenant sur la route qui nous amènerait à Forks.

Je devais avouer que j'avais hâte de retrouver ma chambre chez les Cullen.

Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas si elle est encore disponible...

Alice doit l'avoir gardée et redécorée selon ses goûts avec Pierre...

Je me demande même où nous coucherons, de mon souvenir, il n'y avait pas de « chambre d'amis » dans la villa...

Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout...

-Bella?

-Oui, Jas?

-Est-ce que tu sais où Esmé compte nous installer?

-Dans ma chambre! Où veux-tu qu'on aille!

-Ah, tu as une chambre à toi? Chez les Cullen?

-Bien sûr Jas, j'étais pas pour continuer à vivre dans la même chambre qu'Edward, après notre rupture!

-Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y avait pas pensé du tout! Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ta chambre? Dans mon souvenir, il n'y avait pas de chambre d'amis...

-Effectivement, mais ça a surtout été un prétexte pour Esmé de faire faire une rallonge à la maison et Pour Em de jouer de ses muscles pour faire la démolition... Il y a donc deux nouvelles chambres et une salle de bain complète attenante à chacune. Une chambre pour moi et une autre pour toi, quand tu reviendrais...

-C'est logique!

Je me garais devant la véranda et coupai le contact.

-Voilà, nous sommes de retour ma Bella!

-Oui!

* * *

_Eh bien, avec un peu de chance, je vais passer le cap des 300 reviews! Je suis désolée, toujours pas d'extrait du prochain chapitre, puisqu'il n'est pas encore écrit! Par contre,je peux vous dire que les Cullen ouvriront les cadeaux que Jasper leur a acheté! Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que VOUS acheteriez pour Esmé, Carlisle, Emmet, Rose, Alice et Edward, sachant qu'il y a un cadeau par personne! J'ai bien hâte de voir vos idées! Les miennes sont déjà choisies!_

_À la semaine prochaine, chers lecteurs! _


	29. Chapitre 28

Je suis désolée, en fin de compte, les cadeaux seront donnés au prochain chapitre! Je leur donne le temps d'arriver avant de les offrir... J'ai vraiment aimé vos suggestions, et j'en ai même retenu une... Vous verrez bien! Sinon, l'inspiration est revenue, j'ai enfin quelques chapitres d'avance! C'est un gros soulagement pour moi!

Bonne lecture

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**Bpov**

Nous étions arrivés!

De retour à Forks.

Je devais bien avouer que la température maussade m'avait un peu manquée.

Avant même que nous ayons le temps de sortir de la voiture, Alice sortait de la maison en courant.

-Bellllaaaaaa! Tu m'as tant manquée!

-Toi, Alice, tu m'as manquée! Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien et toi?

-Bien aussi, je suis contente d'être de retour!

-Moi aussi!

-Où sont tout le monde?

-Ils sont allés chasser, ils ne vous attendaient pas avant quelques heures encore...

-Et toi?

-Tu me connais, j'ai su que vous arriveriez plus tôt, et je voulais profiter de vous deux avant eux!

-Alice!

-Oh, Jasper! Tu m'as tant manqué!

-Toi aussi, bout de chou!

-Le surnom, lui, ne m'avait pas manqué par contre! Viens ici que je te serre bien fort contre moi!

Jasper s'approcha tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il fut tout près, Alice le frappa gentiment sur le bras.

-Non mais, t'as une idée de ce que ça m'a fait, ton départ précipité?

-Aie, ça fait mal! Je suis vraiment désolé Alice, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'avais vraiment besoin de partir...

-Ça va, je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps! Venez, rentrons.

-Et nos valises?

-Vous en avez beaucoup?

-Le coffre de la voiture est plein et il y en a sur la banquette arrière...

-Oh, je vois... Je vais vous aider!

Nous prîmes chacune trois valise et Jasper s'occupa des sacs sur la banquette arrière.

-Alors, comment ça va avec Pierre?

-Vraiment très bien! Nous sommes en train d'organiser un petit voyage pour Paris et Milan.

-Vraiment?

-Oui!

-Je suis heureuse pour toi!

-Oh, dépêchons-nous, les autres vont arriver d'ici deux ou trois minutes, ils vous ont entendu arriver!

-Bien, on peut déposer tout ça dans ma chambre! Jasper, tu laisseras les sacs dans le salon, s'il te plaît!

-Bien sûr! Oh, Alice, est-ce que vous avez des réserves de sang?

-Oui, je pense qu'il en reste dans le frigo, pourquoi?

-Je pense qu'on en boirait bien un peu, Bella et moi, mais ça serait bien de pouvoir profiter de vous un peu, avant d'aller chasser!

-Oh, oui, je n'y avait pas pensé!

Je vis, du coin de l'oeil, Jasper se diriger vers la cuisine, il semblait aussi à l'aise que s'il n'avait jamais quitté la maison!

J'étais contente.

Comme il refermait la porte du réfrigérateur, j'entendis les autres monter les escaliers de la veranda arrière.

-Bells, Jas? C'est vous?

-Oui Emmett, Jasper est à la cuisine et Alice et moi sommes dans ma chambre!

-Ah ok!

Emmett se précipita à la cuisine et je l'entendis accueillir Jasper chaleureusement.

Je l'entendis ensuite s'en venir vers, alors que les autres entraient tout juste dans la maison.

-Nous sommes de retour! Est-ce bien Bella et Jasper que nous avons entendu arriver?

-Oui, c'est bien nous Esmée!

-Oh, Jasper, ça fait si plaisir de te voir enfin de retour!

Alors que Esmée, Carlisle et Rose souhaitaient la bienvenue à Jasper, Emmett me serrait très très fortement dans ses bras.

-Oh, ma petite Bells, tu m'as manquée!

-Emmett, on s'est vus il y a quelques semaines...

-Oui, mais à la maison je parle!

-Tu m'as manqué aussi gros balourd! Bon, allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être au salon!

-Bien dit Bella! Où est Pierre, Alice?

-Comme je te l'ai dit avant que vous ne partiez chasser, Em, il est allé à Seattle, il a des cours, lui...

-Oh, oui, je m'en souviens, il sera là demain, c'est ça?

-Oui!

Nous venions d'entrer au salon et Carlisle s'approchait de moi.

-Bella, je suis content de te revoir à la maison!

-Moi aussi Carlisle!

-Oh, Bella, le voyage n'a pas été trop long? Vous êtes arrivé plus tôt que prévu!

-Non, Esmée, le voyage s'est bien passé. L'avions a atterrit une demi heure plus tôt que prévu, ce qui nous a permis d'éviter le trafic de fin de journée!

-Salut Bella!

-Salut Rose, comment vas-tu?

-Bien!

-Tiens Bella, je t'ai versé un verre.

-Merci, Jas, c'est gentil, ça va faire du bien par où ça passe!

-Bon, venez vous assoir, les enfants!

-Esmée, nous ne sommes plus des enfants!

-Sauf toi, Emmett, tu l'es encore!

J'allai m'assoir près de Jasper et nous parlâmes ensemble quelques minutes, lorsque je me rappelais que nous avions des cadeaux pour eux!

Je me penchais alors à l'oreille de Jasper, et lui demandais où il avait mis les sacs.

-Ok, tout le monde, nous avons un petit quelques chose pour vous!

-Quoi? Non, vous n'auriez pas dû!

* * *

Voilà! Ils sont de retour à Forks, le semaine prochaine, les cadeaux et, à la fin, le retour de Edward... Sinon, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous aimez dans ma fic!

Et qui dit quelques chapitres d'avance, dit extrait de celui de la semaine prochaine! À dans une semaine!

_« -Bien! Bon, Emmett s'est acheté une console Wii et l'a apportée, voulez-vous l'essayer? À sept personnes, ça devrait être plutôt drôle! »_


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc le grand moment! Ils ouvrent enfin leur cadeaux! Sauf Edward, puisqu'il n'est pas là encore! Vous trouverez les liens pour les images de leur cadeaux, si ça vous intéresse! Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**Jpov**

J'avais hâte de voir la réaction de chacun à son cadeau.

Je décidai de commencer par Esmée.

Son cadeau avait été le plus facile à trouver.

Je savais ce que je voulais et où je le trouverais avant même de partir!

-Voilà, Esmée, on va commencer par toi!

Je lui donnais une grosse boîte emballée.

-Fais attention, c'est fragile.

Elle fit bien attention, ne déchira même le papier.

La boîte était blanche alors elle n'avait aucun indice sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte, je vis son visage s'éclairer d'un merveilleux sourire.

-Oh, Jasper, c'est magnifique! Où as-tu trouvé ça?

-C'est un artiste potier du village près de ma villa qui les fait. Il les peint lui-même et les fait cuire dans un four dans son atelier, tout est fait à la main.

-Regarde, Carlisle!

J'étais fier du service de vaisselle en porcelaine que je lui avait offert, il était véritablement magnifique!

-C'est un service pour vingt personnes.

-Ce sera parfait pour nous!

-Bien, Carlisle, voici le tien!

Je lui tendis une petite boîte emballée du même papier que celui de Esmée.

Lui ne s'embarrassa pas longtemps du papier, il l'arracha, tout simplement, et ouvrit la boîte.

-Oh, merci Jasper, elle est superbe.

Il sorti de la boîte une jolie montre de poche.

-Elle date du début du siècle, il faut donc la remonter régulièrement.

-Comment as-tu pensé à ça?

-Je sais que tu avait perdu la tienne avant mon départ, et j'ai vu que tu n'en avait pas de nouvelle lorsque tu es venu nous voir...

-Merci, merci beaucoup!

-Bon, Rose, maintenant!

Je lui donnai une boîte rectangulaire de taille moyenne.

En deux secondes, le papier était arraché et la boîte ouverte sur de jolies Doc Martens féminines.

-Oh Jas! Wow!

-Tu les aimes?

-Je les adores oui!

-Je n'étais pas certain, je me suis dis que ça te ferait de belles bottes quand tu joues à la mécano! Je sais comme tu es coquette!

-Merci beaucoup!

-Emmett, avant que tu n'ouvres ton cadeau, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne pas l'utiliser sur moi ou Bella.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Promets et je te le donnes!

-C'est promis!

-Bien! Voilà!

Il ouvrit son cadeau plus rapidement que Rose, si c'était possible.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ce sont des farces et attrapes. Ça, ici, ça imite le bruit des « pets », celui-ci pince les doigts lorsqu'on essaie de prendre une gomme dans le paquet et le dernier, tu le mets dans ta main et lorsque quelqu'un te prend la main, ça donne un petit électrochoc...

-Wôw! Merci Jas, j'adore!

-Oh, non, on va tous y passer!

-Je suis désolé!

-Tu ne l'es pas du tout, désolé, Jasper!

-Non, effectivement, Alice, et voilà ton cadeau, fais attention, il est fragile aussi!

Je lui donnais un boîte légèrement plus petite que celle de Rose.

Elle fit attention, tout en déchirant le papier et ouvrit délicatement la boîte. Tout comme celui de Esmée, son visage s'éclaira.

-Mais, c'est magnifique Jasper! Sont-elles assez solides pour les porter?

-Oui, bien sûr, sauf qu'il faut tout de même faire attention, je te déconseille de les porter pour aller danser...

-Montres-nous Alice!

Elle sorti de la boîte une paire d'escarpins en verre.

-C'est un autre artiste de Caroline du Sud qui les a faites.

-Elles sont superbes!

-Merci!

-Jasper a tout choisi lui-même!

-Vraiment?

-Oui, j'espère que vous aimez!

De concert, ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative.

-Le cadeau de Edward arrivera, normalement, à peu près en même temps que lui.

-Bien! Bon, Emmett s'est acheté une console Wii et l'a apportée, voulez-vous l'essayer? À sept personnes, ça devrait être plutôt drôle!

* * *

Là c'est vrai, au prochain chapitre (à la fin du chapitre en fait) Edward revient... Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir?

Je vous laisse sur un extrait du prochain chapitre, à la semaine prochaine!

_« Je pense que Bella était désespérée de nous voir crier après la télévision lors d'un coup de circuit..._

_Quelques jours plus tard, on est allé « souper » à La Push, chez Jacob._

_Ça a été plus compliqué que chez Charlie. »_


	31. Chapitre 30

Un très court chapitre avant la réelle réaction de Edward! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé mes cadeaux! Bonne lecture!

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

**Jpov**

La semaine avait été merveilleuse.

Bien sûr, Emmett avait essayé des nouveaux « jouets » sur tout le monde, y compris moi et Bella!

Rosalie avait finit par le menacer de le priver de sexe pour plus d'un mois.

Il les avait ranger dans leur chambre, mais les resortait lorsque Rose partait chasser...

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, Bella et moi, nous sommes allés souper chez son père.

Charlie était réellement content de voir sa petite fille.

Bien sûr, au début, il a joué au « Shérif » avec moi, mais bien vite, tout est devenu plus naturel.

On a même regardé le baseball en soirée.

Je pense que Bella était désespérée de nous voir crier après la télévision lors d'un coup de circuit...

Quelques jours plus tard, on est allé « souper » à La Push, chez Jacob.

Ça a été un peu plus compliqué que chez Charlie.

Il a fallu que Bella parlemente beaucoup avec la meute pour que je puisse entrer sur leur territoire.

Mais la soirée a vraiment été très agréable, on a chassé avec les loups pour une partie de la nuit.

Nous sommes rentrés aux petites heures du matin, bien contents l'un comme l'autre.

Après cette soirée-là, nos relations avec les loups-garou se sont beaucoup améliorées.

Chasser en groupe nous avait beaucoup manqué, à Bella et à moi.

Alors, quand nous sommes partis tous les sept dans les bois, nous nous en sommes donné à coeur joie.

Hier, Pierre est rentré du Collège.

J'adore cet homme-là.

Il est vraiment parfait pour Alice.

Non seulement il est designer, mais il est très pétillant, tout comme elle.

À la fois une version masculine de Alice, mais également son contraire.

Je l'appréciais réellement!

C'était aujourd'hui que Edward devait revenir.

J'étais un peu stressé.

Je ne savait pas à quoi m'attendre comme réaction.

Il devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes et je tournais en rond depuis plusieurs minutes.

Voilà, j'entendais une voiture s'engager dans notre allée.

Ce devait être lui.

C'était effectivement lui, la Volvo était maintenant stationnée devant la porte. Bella me regarda et je senti son niveau de stress s'accroître.

J'essayais de penser à un sujet neutre, comme le bulletin de nouvelles de ce matin.

Il ouvrit la porte avant et passa par le salon, lorsqu'il me vit, et ensuite Bella.

Son expression se figea.

Et, comme au ralenti, il se retourna et sortit dans le jardin, pour finalement partir en courant vers les bois.

Alors que je me retournais, tout comme Bella, pour le suivre, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns très foncés et plutôt grande se plaça devant nous.

-Non, laisse-le. Ça fait parti des techniques qu'il a appris ce dernier mois...

-Oh! Tu dois être Catherine. Salut, moi je suis Bella!

-Oh, bonjour Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Et toi, tu dois être Jasper!

-Oui, oui, Jasper!

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de techniques ma belle Cathou?

-Oh, Esmée! Tu nous as beaucoup manqués!

Oui, on est allé passer quatre semaines dans une clinique de gestion de la colère et des émotions.

On a appris beaucoup de choses!

Et ça nous a rapproché, je pense.

Je pense qu'il avait oublié que Bella et Jasper seraient là à notre retour.

Laissez-lui une heure ou deux, et il va revenir tout sourire!

Bon, Alice, tu m'avais parlé de cette mignonne petite robe Jean Paul Gauthier que tu t'es achetée le mois passé, tu me la montres?

* * *

Voilà! C'est déjà terminée! Ne me trucidez pas, je sais, il est ultra court... Mais c'est plus une transition, alors... Bon, je vous laisse sur un extrait du prochain chapitre!

_« Je regardai ma douce sortir sur le patio avec son ex._

_Parce qu'on ne se le cachera pas, Edward est tout de même son ex, son premier amour, en fait..._

_Moi?_

_Nerveux?_

_Un peu oui!_

_Pas que j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte pour lui, mais, au fond, peut-être un peu..._

_Je continuai de regarder Rosalie lancer la vache dans les spectateurs, tout en gardant un oeil sur ma belle, à l'extérieur. »_


	32. Chapitre 31

Bon, j'ai eu pitié de vous, alors je vous poste un second chapitre, également très court, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine! Le jeu auquel ils jouent à la WII s'appelle lapins crétins (Rayman raving rabbids) et c'est un jeu vraiment marrant, du fun fou pour toute la famille, avec des jeux tels que le lancer de la vache, le claquage de porte, etc.

Bonne lecture!

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**Jpov**

J'aimais bien Catherine.

Une femme de caractère!

Exactement ce dont Edward avait besoin.

Depuis une heure qu'elle était arrivée et j'étais déjà très à l'aise avec elle.

Après que Alice lui eut montré sa nouvelle robe, on est tous descendu au salon et Emmett nous a initié à sont jeu Wii favori: Lapins Crétins.

Et je devais avouer que le « lancer de la vache » était vraiment amusant!

Alors que Rosalie tentait pour la troisième fois de lancer la vache ailleurs que dans les estrades, j'entendis Edward revenir.

-Heu, Bella? Je peux te parler s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr Ed!

Je regardai ma douce sortir sur le patio avec son ex.

Parce qu'on ne se le cachera pas, Edward est tout de même son ex, son premier amour, en fait...

Moi?

Nerveux?

Un peu oui!

Pas que j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte pour lui, mais, au fond, peut-être un peu...

Je continuai de regarder Rosalie lancer la vache dans les spectateurs, tout en gardant un oeil sur ma belle, à l'extérieur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le ton monta brusquement entre eux.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc.

Catherine se précipita à l'extérieur, je la suivi de près, ainsi que le reste de la famille.

-Non, Edward, toi et moi, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné à long terme, et tu le sais!

-Mais Bella, j'ai changé!

-Edward, je suis avec Jasper, maintenant!

-Mais, ça peut changer!

-Non, il m'a demandée en mariage, et j'ai dit oui! Je l'aime. Pas plus, pas moins que toi, mais différemment.

-Mais...

-Edward, et moi alors?

-Catherine...

-Edward, je pense que toi et moi, nous devons parler...

Elle lui prit la main, tendrement, et l'amena vers les bois.

-Vous êtes fiancés? Et vous ne m'en avez même pas parlé? Jasper, tu sais bien comme J'ADORE les mariages!

-Alice, calme tes ardeurs, nous en reparlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien...

-D'accord, mais je veux voir la bague! Puisque je n'en ai pas vu à ton doigt, Bella, j'imagine que tu l'as enlevée avant de venir...

-Oui, on voulait attendre avant de l'annoncer, voir comment Edward réagirait...

-Oui... Laissez-lui un peu de temps, il va digérer...

-Mais, Esmée, rassure-moi, il savait que Jasper et moi étions ensemble, non?

-Oui, quand Alice l'a vu, elle a commencé à le préparer, jusqu'à il y a un mois, lorsque vous nous l'avez confirmé...

-Je vois! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il réagit comme ça?

-Je ne sais pas!

Nous retournâmes au salon et Carlisle mit le bulletin de nouvelles.

Une heure plus tard, Catherine revint, suivie de près par un Edward penaud.

-Tout le monde, je pense que Edward a quelque chose à vous dire...

-Oui, je voulais vous demander pardon pour la scène à laquelle vous avez assistée plus tôt.

-Oh Edward, tu sais que nous te pardonnons voyons!

-Merci Esmée. J'aimerais également m'excuser auprès de Bella et Jasper, je suis réellement heureux pour vous, vous faites un très beau couple et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

-Merci Edward, c'est gentil!

Trouvant que les mots n'exprimeraient pas ce que je pensais, je m'approchais de Edward et le serrai (virilement on s'entend) dans mes bras.

J'osais penser qu'il était sincère, c'est ce que je ressentais venant de lui, du moins.

* * *

Voilà! Dnas les deux prochains chapitre, vous aurez la conversation complète entre Edward et Bella et celle entre Edward et Catherine... Je vous laisse sur un extrait du prochain chapitre! À la semaine prochaine!

_« Mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompée..._

_Avoir su, je ne serais peut-être pas revenue._

_Ça va encore poser beaucoup de problèmes, diviser la famille... »_


	33. Chapitre 32

Voilà la fameuse, conversation entre Edward et Bella! Bonne lecture!

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

**Bpov**

Catherine était mon exact opposé.

Bien que physiquement, nous étions semblables, notre caractère était réellement très différent.

Je comprends mieux comment elle et Edward doivent former un si beau couple.

Elle doit savoir lui tenir tête.

Ce qui est une bonne chose!

J'apprenais à l'aimer, tranquillement pas vite.

Après que Alice lui eut montré sa nouvelle robe, on est tous descendu au salon et Emmett nous a initié à sont jeu Wii favori: Lapins Crétins.

Et je devais avouer que le « lancer de la vache » était vraiment amusant!

Alors que Rosalie tentait pour la troisième fois de lancer la vache ailleurs que dans les estrades, j'entendis Edward revenir.

-Heu, Bella? Je peux te parler s'il te plaît?

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-Bien sûr Ed!

Je le suivi sur le patio, juste assez loin pour que les autres n'entendent pas ce que nous nous disions.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut.

-Je... Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi?

-Ça va.

-Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui, je... Ben, quand tu es partie, on s'est laissé un peu sur une grosse dispute...

-Oui, je me rappelle.

-Je voulais m'excuser, j'étais pas mal possessif. Je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter contre toi comme ça. Surtout qu'on n'était plus ensemble...

-Même si on avait été ensemble, Edward, ça n'aurait pas été correct que tu me pousses contre les armoires comme tu l'as fait...

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais de te voir avec Jacob, ça m'a fait péter un câble, je pense.

-Edward, tu le sais, je te l'avais dit en plus, entre Jacob et moi, ça n'a jamais été autre chose que de l'amitié.

-Je sais, mais je t'aimais encore, et ses pensées n'étaient vraiment pas très chastes à ton égard...

-Mais Edward, il faut bien qu'un jour tu arrêtes de réagir aux pensées des autres... C'est bien beau que tu lises dans les pensées, mais personne ne peut contrôler ce qu'il pense. Jacob était amoureux de moi, c'est donc normal qu'il ait eu des pensées pas très chastes à mon sujet!

-Je sais, mais ça m'a mis hors de moi...

-C'est du passé Edward, je t'ai pardonné tout ça! Je pense qu'on peut passer à autre chose. Maintenant, tu es en couple avec Catherine, et moi avec Jasper.

-Oui... Mais, tu sais, Bella, tu resteras toujours spéciale pour moi. Je pense que je serais toujours un peu amoureux de toi...

-Edward...

-J'ai même l'impression que si Jasper n'était pas entré dans ta vie, toi et moi, ç'aurait pu recommencer...

-Je... Je ne pense pas Ed.

Il avait commencé à hausser la voix, je sentais sa détresse.

-Mais oui, tu vois, ton départ, ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, et j'ai réglé tout les problèmes que j'avais, j'ai appris à gérer mes émotions!

Les Cullen avaient accourus lorsqu'ils avaient entendus que nous haussions la voix.

-Non, Edward, toi et moi, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné à long terme, et tu le sais!

-Mais Bella, j'ai changé!

-Edward, je suis avec Jasper, maintenant!

-Mais, ça peut changer!

-Non, il m'a demandée en mariage, et j'ai dit oui! Je l'aime. Pas plus, pas moins que toi, mais différemment.

-Mais...

-Edward, et moi alors?

-Catherine...

-Edward, je pense que toi et moi, nous devons parler...

Elle lui prit la main, tendrement, et l'amena vers les bois.

-Vous êtes fiancés? Et vous ne m'en avez même pas parlé? Jasper, tu sais bien comme J'ADORE les mariages!

-Alice, calme tes ardeurs, nous en reparlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien...

-D'accord, mais je veux voir la bague! Puisque je n'en ai pas vu à ton doigt, Bella, j'imagine que tu l'as enlevée avant de venir...

-Oui, on voulait attendre avant de l'annoncer, voir comment Edward réagirait...

-Oui... Laissez-lui un peu de temps, il va digérer...

-Mais, Esmée, rassure-moi, il savait que Jasper et moi étions ensemble, non?

-Oui, quand Alice l'a vu, elle a commencé à le préparer, jusqu'à il y a un mois, lorsque vous nous l'avez confirmé...

-Je vois! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il réagit comme ça?

-Je ne sais pas!

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur, j'étais un peu chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Je pensais que Edward était passé à autre chose, qu'il aimait Catherine maintenant.

Mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompée...

Avoir su, je ne serais peut-être pas revenue.

Ça va encore poser beaucoup de problèmes, diviser la famille...

Perdue que j'étais dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Edward et Catherine revenir.

Si bien que je sursautai lorsque Catherine prit la parole.

-Tout le monde, je pense que Edward a quelque chose à vous dire...

-Oui, je voulais vous demander pardon pour la scène à laquelle vous avez assistée plus tôt.

-Oh Edward, tu sais que nous te pardonnons voyons!

-Merci Esmée. J'aimerais également m'excuser auprès de Bella et Jasper, je suis réellement heureux pour vous, vous faites un très beau couple et j'espère que vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

-Merci Edward, c'est gentil!

J'étais soulagée de l'entendre dire ça, il avait l'air sincère!

* * *

Ok, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, j'aimerais beaucoup écrire une fic sur les début de la transformation de Emmett, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver la date approximative (année) de celle-ci... Pouvez-vous m'aider? Ça serait vraiment très gentil! Je vous laisse sur un extrait du prochain chapitre, à la semaine prochaine!

_« -Je... Catherine, tu sais... Bella, elle m'est destinée..._

_-Non, Edward, elle me semble plutôt destinée à Jasper..._

_-Non, elle est à moi. »_


	34. Chapitre 33

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné l'info sur Emmett! Je vous tiens au courant de ce projet! Sinon, voici la conversation entre Catherine et Edward... Je n'ene suis pas satisfaite, parce que, à mon avis, je n'arrive pas à bien décrire le problème de Edward... J'espère que vous comprendrez! Remarquez bien que, depuis le dernier chapitre, il n'a jamais dit qu'il aimait encore Bella... Il ne parle d'elle qu'en terme de possession... Ça vous donne un indice?

Bonne lecture

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

**CathPov**

J'aimais bien Bella et Jasper, ils avaient l'air sympathiques.

J'étais contente lorsque Edward a demandé à parler à Bella.

Il pourrait enfin mettre un terme à tous ses sentiments, tout mettre de côté, fermer le dossier et enfin avancer.

Leur rupture avait été difficile pour lui.

Lorsque je l'ai entendu hausser la voix, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

J'ai précédé le reste de la famille Cullen à l'extérieur et ai assisté à la fin de leur dispute.

Lorsqu'il a commencé à la supplier de revenir avec lui, je me suis sentie mal.

Avec tout ce que nous avions traversé tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me faisait ça.

Je me suis avancée vers eux et ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

-Edward, et moi alors?

-Catherine...

-Edward, je pense que toi et moi, nous devons parler...

Je l'ai alors pris par la main et l'ai traîné dans les bois, à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres de la villa, question que personne ne nous entende.

-Edward, explique moi ce qu'il se passe...

-Je... Catherine, tu sais... Bella, elle m'est destinée...

-Non, Edward, elle me semble plutôt destinée à Jasper...

-Non, elle est à moi.

-Ok, Edward, on va prendre une bonne respiration et on va se calmer. Bella, ne t'appartient pas, rappelle-toi ce que le Docteur Barry t'a dit, une personne ne peut appartenir à une autre.

-Mais Bella est à moi!

-Edward, arrête, tu recommences! Tu retourne à tes vieilles habitudes... Tu avais tellement progressé... Je suis vraiment déçue...

-Je suis désolé, Catherine.

-Bien, tu sais que tu es très possessif, surtout envers Bella, tu devrais vraiment faire un effort.

-Je sais... Mais, je... Bella, c'est... Bella, je la veux...

-Tu vois, tu dis que tu la veux, qu'elle t'appartient, qu'elle t'est destinée... Mais jamais tu dis l'aimer... Jamais. Même, à l'instant, tu ne lui a pas dit que tu l'aimais encore, non, tu parlais de possession...

-Je sais...

-L'amour et la possession, c'est vraiment très différent...

-Je sais... Je veux avoir Bella, mais je t'aime toi...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ed! Mais tu dois comprendre à réfréner ta possessivité en présence de Bella...

-Je sais, je dois vraiment faire un effort.

-Je pense que nous allons devoir reprendre les cours de yoga et tu dois retourner voir le Docteur Barns.

-Non, pas le psy...

-Il t'aide Ed... Ça te fais du bien de lui parler...

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'il pense de moi!

-Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer pour occulter ses pensées!

-Bien, je vais essayer... Une chance que je t'ai! Tu sais que je t'aime hein?

-Oui, je le sais! Une chance que je ne suis pas du genre jalouse, parce que la scène de tantôt, c'était plutôt déplaisant... D'ailleurs, je pense que tu dois des excuses à ta famille, ainsi qu'à Jasper et Bella...

-Oui, je pense aussi... J'ai merdé hein?

-Oui et non, disons que tu as rendu tout le monde très mal à l'aise.

-J'imagine oui... Je suis tellement désolé Cathou, j'ai vraiment perdu la carte pendant quelques minutes... Je te promet de faire attention désormais.

-Bien. Allons-y, je pense que Esmée doit se faire du souci pour toi.

-Oui, effectivement! Cath?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi Ed, moi aussi!

* * *

Voilà! Alors, détestez-vous encore autant Edward? Un tout petit peu moins j'espère! Bon, je vous laisse sur l'extrait du prochain chapitre, à la semaine prochaine!

_« Il signa rapidement les papiers accusant réception. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte arrière du camion et y entra, je senti instantanément sa surprise et sa joie. J'étais content, il aimait mon cadeau! Il ressorti rapidement. »_


	35. Chapitre 34

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre! J'ai vu que vous avez toutes beaucoup aimé l'idée d'Edward qui va chez le psy! VOus trouverez sur mon profil le lien pour voir l'image du cadeau d'Edward.

Bonne lecture

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**Jpov**

Bon, même si l'ambiance était légèrement tendue, tout allait bien, Edward s'est installé aux côtés de Emmett et a déclaré qu'il voulait essayer le jeu après Rose.

Je sentais Catherine à la fois soulagée et inquiète.

Lorsqu'il prit enfin la manette de jeu, j'ai entendu un camion qui remontait l'allée.

Merde, le cadeau de Edward, j'avais complètement oublié!

Il s'est d'ailleurs retourné vivement vers moi en entendant mes pensées...

-Un cadeau pour moi?

-Euh... Oui, en arrivant, Bella et moi avons offert un petit quelque chose à tout le monde, je trouvais naturel que tu en ai un aussi!

-Oh, merci! Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu vous?

-Moi, une service de vaisselle en porcelaine.

-Moi une montre de poche.

-Moi des farces et attrapes.

-Moi des Doc Martens fleuries.

-Moi des souliers de verres!

-Ah! Ok!

-Vas-y Edward, tu peux aller voir dans le camion, je ne l'ai pas emballé!

Comme un enfant de quatre ans, il se leva et se précipita vers le porche avant, suivi, bien évidemment, de tout le monde!

Il signa rapidement les papiers accusant réception.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte arrière du camion et y entra, je senti instantanément sa surprise et sa joie. J'étais content, il aimait mon cadeau!

Il ressorti rapidement.

-Cathou, c'est un clavecin, un vrai de vrai! Viens voir!

Et il redisparu dans le camion, Catherine me fit un clin d'oeil et monta à son tour dans le camion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les livreurs avaient posés le clavecin au salon et étaient repartis.

Edward s'activait maintenant pour l'accorder comme il se doit et, lorsqu'il s'assied enfin devant le clavier et que ses doigt ses promènent sur les touches, le son fut magnifique.

À la fin de son morceau il lève les yeux vers Bella.

-Merci Bella, ça me touche vraiment que tu aies pensé à moi...

-Non, Edward, c'est Jasper qui a choisi tous les cadeaux seul.

-Oh? Vraiment? Wouah! Merci beaucoup Jasper, ça me touche d'autant plus que ce soit toi qui l'aies choisi alors! Tu as vraiment pensé à moi hein?

-Oui, Ed, tu fais parti de ma famille!

-Merci, Jasp, merci, tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi. Tu sais, je suis vraiment content de voir à quel point Bella est épanouie en ta compagnie.

-Merci, Ed.

-Bon! Moi j'ai soif, y'a pas quelqu'un qui viendrait chasser un grizzli ou deux avec moi?

-Emmett, tu ne changeras jamais hein!

-Non, moi je m'aime comme je suis, et ma Rose aussi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais! Alors, vous venez chasser avec moi? Comme dans le temps, juste les gars ensemble?

-D'accord Em!

Nous le suivîmes dehors, ayant tous un sourire aux lèvres, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si nous retournions six ans en arrière.

Et je ressentais bien la joie et le plaisir de mes frères.

**Bpov**

Les garçons étaient partis chasser, nous laissant enfin tranquilles à la maison!

-Alors, Bella, tu me la montres, cette bague de fiançailles?

-Oh, oui, Alice, j'avais oublié!

-Comment peux-tu oublier une chose aussi importante!

J'allais à ma chambre et enfilais la bague.

Lorsque je revins au salon, elle furent quatre à presque me sauter dessus pour la voir!

-Oh, elle est magnifique! (_Rose_)

-Wow! Jasper sait choisir les bijoux! (_Catherine_)

-Oh, Bella, je suis si heureuse pour toi! (_Esmée_)

-Tiens, ce n'est pas celle de sa mère? (_Alice_)

-Non, Alice, il considérait que, puisqu'il te l'avait déjà offerte, ça aurait été mal vu qu'il me la donne ensuite... Celle-ci appartenait à sa grand-mère, la mère de sa mère...

-Oh! Je vois! Elle est très belle! Avez-vous arrêté une date?

-Quoi? Non! Mon père n'est même pas au courant, ma mère non plus! On se laisse du temps un peu!

-Connaissant Jasper, ça risque de ne pas être si long que ça...

-Je ne sais pas, Alice, nous n'en avons pas discuté encore, on voulait attendre de voir la réaction de Edward...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Bella, il va mieux, vraiment!

-Merci Catherine, ça me rassure!

-Appelle-moi Cathou, comme tout le monde!

-Dac!

-Dis, Bella...

-Oui, Alice?

-Je peux organiser ton mariage?

-Je ne suis pas sûre Alice...

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!

-Je vais y penser un peu, avant de te répondre, et, surtout, en parler avec Jasper!

-Ok! Viens Rose, on va regarder ce nouveau catalogue de robes de mariées, pour nous donner une idée!

* * *

Bon, je suis désolée, pas d'extrait du prochain chapitre cette semaine pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est pas encore écrit... Eh oui, j'ai épuisé mon avance et je n'ai pas vraiment écrit depuis quelques temps... Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochain c'est certain!

À la semaine prochaine donc!


	36. Chapitre 35

Voilà, vous aurez, dans ce chapitre, la réaction de CHarlie à propos du mariage... Charlie qui est l'un de mes personnages préféré, juste après Emmett! Je pense que ce chapitre montre à quel point j'aime CHarlie!

Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

**Jpov**

Bon, nous étions de retour à Forks depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Edward ne nous avait pas refait de crise.

Il m'étonnait à chaque jour, il faut dire aussi que Catherine savait trouver les bons mots.

On voyait aussi qu'il avait beaucoup changé, que ce qu'il s'était passé à son arrivée n'était qu'une erreur de parcours...

Nous nous étions installés dans une petite routine que j'aimais bien.

Mais je commençais à vouloir mettre en marche les préparatifs pour le mariage.

Avec Bella, nous avions décidé qu'il aurait lieu l'hiver, en janvier, et Alice nous avait dit qu'il neigerait.

Nous étions début novembre, ce qui nous laissait donc un peu moins de trois mois.

Nous devions maintenant l'annoncer au père de ma douce, ainsi qu'à sa mère...

Nous allions, justement souper avec Charlie ce soir et Renée devait venir visiter sa fille dans deux jours.

J'étais un peu nerveux, par rapport à la réaction de Charlie, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me tuer, il pouvait tout de même essayer...

Mais Bella, m'avait promis que tout irait bien.

J'avais envie de la croire.

Je m'étais donc habillé un peu plus chic qu'à l'habitude, afin de demander la main de sa fille au shérif, dans les règles de l'art.

Bella avait ri de moi lorsque je lui avait dit que je demanderais sa main à son père, disant que j'étais vieux jeu.

Je garais la Cadillac derrière la voiture de police de Charlie et ouvrit la porte de mon aimée.

Je lui prit la main et nous prîmes le chemin de dalles qui menait à la maison.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le père de Bella nous ouvrit la porte.

-Entrez, entrez, les enfants, on gèle dehors!

-Brrrr, tu as raison papa, il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui!

-Comment allez-vous, les amoureux?

-Bien, Charlie, bien, merci, et vous?

-Laisse tomber le vous, Jasper, sinon, je me mets à te donner du vous aussi!

-Alors papa, qu'as-tu préparé pour souper?

-Je pensais commander une pizza et ensuite on pourrait regarder le baseball, avec Jasper...

-Une pizza? Tu veux rire de moi!

-Euh, non... Ce n'est pas correct?

-Est-ce que tu as mangé autre chose que de la pizza, cette semaine?

-Pas vraiment, oh, oui, un sandwich au fromage grillé, avant hier!

-Ok, Jasper, ça te dérange si je prends ta voiture? Je vais aller à l'épicerie et je vais faire une grosse lasagne, comme ça papa pourra congeler les restes...

-Bien sûr Bella, les clés sont dans mon veston.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de cuisiner, Bella, tu es invitée!

-Ça me fait plaisir papa!

-D'accord, elle fait la meilleure lasagne en ville, mon gars, elle t'en a déjà fait?

-Non, jamais!

-Bon j'y vais! Je serais de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes, soyez sages!

-Soit prudente, ma fille!

-Oui papa!

Je regardais Bella quitter, me laissant seul avec son père, le moment était parfait.

-Est-ce qu'il y a de la bière, dans le frigo?

-Oui, tu en prend une?

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non, vas-y, mais ramène-moi en une, s'il te plaît!

-Bien sûr!

Pas que j'avais envie d'une bière, mais je savais que lui en voudrait une, pour aider à faire passer ce que j'avais à lui demander.

-Charlie, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et ça tombe bien que Bella ne soit pas là.

-Tu veux l'épouser?

-Quoi? Euh, oui, je voulais te demander sa main...

-Elle est d'accord? Pour t'épouser je veux dire?

-Elle a dit oui.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Pour l'éternité.

-Feras-tu tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse?

-Oui.

-Tu la rends plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle était avec Edward...

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère qu'elle l'est, heureuse je veux dire.

-Bien! Alors, moi ça me va! Mais les bébés, pas tout de suite, s'il vous plaît...

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça!

-Pourquoi, tu n'en veux pas? Bella en a toujours voulu elle...

-Non, j'en veux, mais... Euh... Je ne peux pas en avoir...

-Oh...

-On en a un peu discuté, avec Bella, et on envisage, peut-être, l'adoption, mais le processus est long.

-Je vois. Eh ben, j'espère vraiment que vous serez heureux ensemble, vous êtes bien partis pour ça, je pense!

-Je pense aussi.

-Avez-vous fixé une date?

-Pas de date précise, on pensait au mois de janvier...

-Janvier prochain?

-Oui, ça vient vite, mais on ne veut pas une grosse cérémonie avec cent invités... Quelque chose de simple, d'intime et de chaleureux.

-C'est bien ma Bella, ça, même le jour de son mariage elle ne voudra pas que les yeux soient braqués sur elle...

J'entendis la Cadillac se garer dans l'entrée et Bella en sortir.

-Voilà Bella qui revient, je vais aller l'aider, avec ses sacs.

-Jasper?

-Oui?

-Je suis content que tu sois celui qu'elle a choisi, tu feras son bonheur, j'en suis persuadé.

-Merci, Charlie, merci.

-Bonsoir messieurs, je vous ai manqué?

-Terriblement, mon amour, terriblement!

-J'ai entendu dire, Bella, que des félicitations étaient de mises...

-Je pense bien que oui...

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi, ma fille.

-Oh merci papa, tu vas me faire pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas, sinon tu sais que je vais m'y mettre aussi!

-Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais j'ai faim moi!

-Ça, c'est bien parlé, mon gendre!

La soirée se déroula agréablement.

J'étais réellement soulagé de la réaction de Charlie, il m'avait beaucoup touché.

Il me semblait beaucoup plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait que ce que les gens, y compris sa fille, pensaient. J'appréciais de plus en plus cet homme.

Il nous restait Renée, qui arrivait demain... Ce serait une autre paire de manche!

* * *

Voilà! J'aime le fait qu'ils ont l'air de gens normaux, dans ce chapitre. Bella qui cuisine et Jasper qui demande la main de sa fille à Charlie...

Encore une fois, je n'ai toujours pas écrit le prochain chapitre, alors pas d'extrait!

À la semaine prochaine!


	37. Chapitre 36

Pour ce chapitre, on rencontre Renée! Et on parle du mariage!

Bonne lecture!

Kelly

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

**Bpov**

Bon, l'annoncer à mon père, c'était de la tarte.

Ma mère, par contre, ça risquait d'être l'enfer sur Terre, c'est-à-dire des cris hystériques, des sautillements et un rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère soudainement...

Une Alice, mais en pire, ou presque...

Sa joie future me faisait presque peur, en fait, elle me terrifiait.

J'appréhende réellement son débordement d'émotions!

Heureusement, Jasper, m'envoyait un peu de calme par vagues plus ou moins fréquentes.

Nous devions rencontrer ma mère pour déjeuner dans environ cinq minutes.

J'étais nerveuse.

Jasper stationna la voiture dans un espace libre au centre-ville de Forks et m'escorta jusqu'à la porte.

-Bella, calme-toi, si tu reste aussi nerveuse, je vais finir par contaminer ta mère aussi... Vas-y, calme-toi.

-Merci Jas, merci.

D'une légère pression au creux de mes reins, il me pressa d'entrer.

Je vis ma mère, assise à une table au fond.

-Bella, Jasper, je suis ici!

-Salut maman! Comment vas-tu?

-Bonjour madame...

-Appelle-moi Renée, Jasper. Ça va bien ma chérie et toi? Tu es toute pâle, tu n'aurais pas attrapé une grippe au moins?

-Aucune chance maman... Je vais très bien! As-tu choisi ce que tu voulais pour déjeuner?

-Oui, je vous attendais.

-Bien, nous prenons toujours la même chose.

-Puis-je prendre votre commande?

-Oui, je prendrai un café avec une assiette de fruit (Jasper)

0Moi je prendrais bien le combo crêpes et gaufres, s'il vous plaît, avec un café également (Bella)

-Wôw Bella, tu as une faim de loup! Moi je prendrai comme le jeune homme!

-Bien, je vous apporte le café dans quelques minutes.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas manger tout ça, Bella?

-Oui maman, j'ai vraiment faim!

Je savais que si je prenais une petite assiette, ma mère s'inquiéterait de savoir si je mangeais assez, alors tant qu'à avoir à régurgiter, que ça en vaille au moins la peine!

-Tu ne serais pas enceinte, Bella?

-Non, maman! Mais nous avons justement quelque chose à t'annoncer...

-Tu m'intrigues, ma fille!

-Jasper et moi allons nous marier...

-! Ma petite fille va se marier! !

-Maman, calme toi, s'il te plaît, tout le monde nous regarde...

-Oh mon dieu, avez-vous choisi une date? C'est quand? As-tu une robe? Ce sera où? Charlie est-il au courant? Et les demoiselles d'honneur? Le gâteau, oui il faudrait le commander tout de suite!

-Maman, arrête! Oui, on a choisi une date, ce sera le 24 janvier prochain. Ce sera dans la cours arrière des Cullen et je ne veux pas un gros mariage, je veux quelques chose de petit et d,intime. Et je suis vraiment désolée de dire ça, je sais que je vais paraître ingrate, mais il est hors de question que tu organise mon mariage!

-Quoi? Mais voyons Bella, je suis ta mère! C'est la mère de la mariée qui organise le mariage, habituellement! Est-ce Alice qui l'organisera? Si oui, je sais au moins que ce sera bien!

-Non, Alice ne le sais pas encore, mais elle n'organisera pas mon mariage, et toi non plus! Si je vous confiait cela, je sais que je me retrouverais avec un énorme mariage et ni moi ni Jasper ne voulons de cela. Alors je ne sais pas encore qui l'organisera, mais je sais tout de même que j'aurai besoin d'aide, entre autre pour choisir ma robe, ou pour le bouquet, ou pour le gâteau, mais pas pour tout.

-Bien, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue, mais je vais respecter ton choix, et tu sais que je suis disponible pour tout ce que tu voudras. N'hésite pas à m'appeler ma chérie!

-Bien sûr maman!

-Ma petite fille va se marier, ça ne me rajeunit pas du tout ça!

-Bon, si tu veux, maman, demain soir, Esmée aimerait bien te rencontrer, et comme ça, on pourrait commencer à parler du mariage!

-Oh, mais c'est sûr que je veux y être! C'est à quelle heure? Chez les Cullen j'imagine?

-C'est à 19h et oui, c'est chez les Cullen!

-Bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi!

-Parfait! Bon, nous devons y aller, j'aimerais bien passer voir des amis avant de rentrer, alors on se voit demain?

-Oui, à demain ma chérie! Oh mon dieu, ma petite fille se marie!

Lorsque je fus enfin assise dans l'auto, j'entendis Jasper pousser un énorme soupir!

-Elle est quelque chose ta mère! On dirait Alice, mais en pire, je pense! Parce que ses émotions sont plus exacerbées et que son rythme cardiaque fluctue beaucoup...

-Je sais! Mais bon, le pire est passé!

-Il reste demain soir... Et tu dois encore annoncer à Alice qu'elle n'organisera pas ton mariage...

-Elle le sait probablement déjà, mais elle va tout de même tenter de me convaincre...

-Mais tu vas tenir bon, hein?

-Oui, mon amour, je vais tenir tête à ton ex femme, coûte que coûte!

-Tu sais que je t'aime?

-Oui, je le sais!

* * *

Je ne suis pas fan de Renée, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop paru...

Voilà, toujours pas de chapitres écrits d'avance, désolée!

À la semaine prochaine!


	38. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37**

**Bpov**

Voilà, mon plan de match était prêt, il ne me restait qu'à l'exposer au reste de la famille.

Déjà, le souper avait été mouvementé, maman s'entendait vraiment trop bien avec Alice...

Bref, ça c,était tout de même bien passé, là, nous étions sur le point de passer au salon, et je voyais bien que Jasper sentait ma nervosité.

Je ne voulais pas froisser les sentiments de ma familles, mais je voulais tout de même que notre mariage soit à notre image.

-Bella, tu voulais nous parler je crois...

-Oui, effectivement Esmée.

Jasper et moi avons arrêté une date pour notre mariage, ce sera le 24 janvier prochain.

Mais j'aimerais mettre certains détails au clair avec vous tous.

D'abord, ni Alice, ni ma mère n'organiseront le mariage, je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça!

-Mais, pourquoi Bella? J'avais déjà plein d'idées et j'avais commencé à faire des appels!

-Alice, tu savais déjà, j'en suis sûre, que tu ne l'organiserais pas.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas qualifiée, au contraire, j'ai plutôt peur que tu te laisse emportée. Je n'ai pas envie d'un gros mariage, j'ai envie de quelque chose de simple, de petit.

C'est pourquoi, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu l'organises, Esmée.

-Oh, mais bien sûr, ma chérie, ça me fera plaisir.

-Je pense que toi et moi, on se ressemble, au niveau de nos goût pour les choses simples!

Par contre, Alice, j'aimerais que tu M'AIDES pour choisir ma robe, et celles des demoiselles d'honneurs, ainsi que les habit de ces messieurs...

-Vraiment? Tu veux bien?

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas jouer à la poupée pour toi.

-Je comprends.

-Rose, accepterais-tu de t'occuper des fleurs, de ma coiffure et de mon maquillage?

-Bien sûr, Bella!

-Maman, j'aimerais que tu m'aide à choisir le gâteau, je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour m'aider à ce niveau-là!

-Tu peux compter sur moi, ma chérie!

-Papa, penses-tu que tu pourrais t'occuper de trouver un traiteur?

-Oui ma fille!

-Emmett, j'aimerais que tu nous trouves un moyen de transport pour se rendre à l'église, quelque chose de classe.

-Héhé! Compte sur moi, petite soeur!

-Edward, Catherine, j'aurais besoin de musique, autant pour la cérémonie que pour la soirée.

-Merci Bella!

-Et, finalement, Carlisle, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour le cadeau de mariage de Jasper...

-Ça me fera plaisir de t'aider, Bella.

-Bien, j'ai une dernière demande, j'aimerais beaucoup que les Quileutes soient présents également, alors je pense qu'il serait temps de faire la paix...

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ma fille!

-Bon! Alice, si tu veux, on peut aller magasiner en fin de semaine à Seattle, pour ma robe, d'ici, je te fais confiance pour sélectionner quelques magasins à visiter.

J'ai envie d'une robe simple et jolie, mais classe.

Je n'aime pas trop le blanc, j'aime bien la couleur champagne, ou le beige clair.

Maman, pour ta prochaine visite, j'aurai sélectionné quelques pâtisseries à Port Angeles et je prendrai les rendez-vous pour nous deux.

Oh, et finalement, Esmée, comme je t'en avais parlé il y a quelques jours, j'aimerais que la soirée ce fasse ici, si toi et Carlisle êtes d'accord.

-C'est parfait Bella!

-Merci tout le monde!

* * *

Voilà, on approche de la fin de cette fanfic... Les deux prochains chapitres porteront sur le mariages et, si tou va bien, le chapitre 40 devrait être l'épilogue... J'espère que vous aurez aimé mon histoire, malgré les chapitres trop courts! Bon, on se revoit la semaine prochaine! Oh, désolée, je n'ai toujours pas de chapitres d'avance...!


	39. Note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce délai de publication, mais je suis dans le jus au boulot (heures supp...) et j'ai un léger manque d'inspiration... Je ne vous abandonne pas, au contraire, les trois derniers chapitres ne quittent pas une seconde mes pensées! Alors je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps sans vous écrire un chapitre!

Encore désolée...

Je pense fort à vous quand même!

Kelly Granger


	40. Chapitre 38

Bonjour à tous!

Désolée de l'attente... Je viens tout juste de vous pondre le denrier chapitre avant le mariage! C'est un multi pov, on passe par chacune des "acteurs" de l'organisation du mariage! Je ne sais pas quand je vous posterai le chapitre du mariage par contre, je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder, mais je ne garantis rien... mais je vous promets que je terminerai cette histoire!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Kelly Granger

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

**Esmée Pov**

Bella avait été très claire dans ses désirs pour le mariage, heureusement, nos goûts se ressemblaient beaucoup.

J'ai donc tout orchestré, les réservations pour l'église et ensuite toute la location des meubles pour la réception à la maison.

Je m'étais occupée de toutes la décoration à l'église et à la maison, j'aimais beaucoup l'effet que cela donnait.

* * *

**Charlie Pov**

Ma petite fille qui se mariait...

Cela me donnait un coup de vieux, comme on dit!

Mais j'aimais bien Jasper, il est calme et posé.

J'avais été impressionné de voir Bella prendre les rennes de son mariage de cette manière.

D'un autre côté, cela avait probablement été nécessaire, entre la petite Cullen et sa mère, qui semblaient bien trop excitées à l'idée de ce mariage...

Et elle m'avait chargé de trouver un traiteur convenable, elle me connaissait assez pour savoir que j'en choisirais un bien.

J'avais fait le tour de Forks assez rapidement pour finalement trouver une boulangerie qui offrait un service de traiteur hors pair.

J'avais préféré un buffet froid, sous forme de bouchée, je savais que cela plairait à tout le monde.

* * *

**Catherine Pov**

J'avais été très touchée que Bella me choisisse, avec Edward, pour m'occuper de la musique, bien sûr, Edward s'était occupé de la musique pour la cérémonie et moi de celle pour la réception.

J'avais choisi autant d'engager un DJ pour s'occuper de l'animation et, surtout, de la musique, je lui avait bien spécifier que je voulais de tous les styles!

Et nous avions fait ensemble, Edward, le DJ et moi, la liste des morceaux qui joueraient en soirée.

* * *

**Emmett Pov**

Wow! Bella me faisait vraiment confiance!

Il ne fallait pas que je merde avec le choix de la voiture...

Au début, j'avais pensé à une voiture sport.

Mais à bien y penser, j'ai réalisé que cela ne conviendrait pas du tout, ce n'était ni le style de Bella, ni celui de Jasper...

Alors un matin, je suis allé à Seattle avec ma Rose et nous avons fais le tour des magasin de voitures de luxe et nous avons arrêté notre choix sur une magnifique, et ancienne, voiture, à la fois class et de bon goût, exactement comme Bella.

Et je savais que Jasper aimait ce type de voiture, puisqu'il en avait déjà possédé une...

J'étais vraiment content de mon choix!

* * *

**Rose Pov**

Nous avions fait plusieurs essais, autant pour la coiffure de Bella que pour son maquillage.

Nous avions fini par opter pour quelque chose de simple, un maquillage naturel et les cheveux remontés, avec quelques mèches relâchées.

Bella restait Bella, tout en étant plus chic!

Pour les fleurs, j'avais commencé par aller voir un fleuriste de Port Angeles pour lui faire faire quelques essais.

Lorsqu'elle avait fini par me faire deux bouquets différents qui me plaisaient, je les avais amené à Bella pour qu'elle choisisse celui qu'elle préfère.

Et, à partir de son choix, j'avais fait faire le bouquet des demoiselles d'honneurs.

J'aimais vraiment le résultat, il représentait à la fois les goûts simples de Bella, et mes goût de raffinement!

* * *

**Renée Pov**

Bon, ma petite fille ne voulais pas que j'organise son mariage?

Parfait, alors elle aurait le meilleur, et le plus beau, gâteau qu'il puisse exister!

Elle avait sélectionner deux pâtisseries à Port Angeles qui offraient une belle variété de gâteaux.

J'avais été faire des dégustations et mon choix s'était porté sur un gâteau triple chocolat avec une génoise au chocolat.

C'est que Bella avait toujours raffolé du chocolat...

Il fera quatre étages de haut, tout en doré et avec de jolies fioritures couleur champagne.

J'avais bien hâte de voir si elle l'aimerait autant que moi!

* * *

**Alice Pov**

J'étais déçue.

Déçue de ne pouvoir organiser le mariage de l'année pour ma presque sœur.

Mais j'étais vraiment fière de la robe que nous avions choisie ensemble!

Elle était vraiment magnifique!

Jasper en bavera lorsqu'il la verra!

J'avais bien fait attention qu'elle ne se sente pas comme une poupée lors des essayages.

J'avais sélectionné deux modèles de base pour elle et elle avait du un choix entre les deux et nous avions discuté de ce qu'elle voulait exactement.

Et je dois avouer que son choix m'impressionnait!

Elle avait plus de goût que je ne le pensais!

J'adorais le résultat et j'étais fière de moi!

* * *

**Carlisle Pov**

J'avais vraiment été touché lorsque Bella m'avait demandé de l'aider pour le cadeau de mariage de Jasper.

Mais j'ai vite compris la raison qui l'avait pousser à me demander mon aide.

J'avais été, je dois l'avouer, très surpris et impressionné de son idée, mais j'adorais!

Jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça! Je l'avais donc aidé du mieux que j'avais pu, du meilleur de mes connaissances!

'avais bien hâte de voir la réaction de la famille à ce cadeau...

Il y aurait des jaloux, à mon avis!

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

Voilà, demain c'est le grand jour!

Il ne nous restait qu'une nuit et Bella avait tenu à ce que nous la passions séparé...

J'allais chasser avec Edward, Emmett, Pierre et Carlisle au Sud, tandis qu'elle allait au Nord avec Alice, Rose, Cathou et Esmée.

J'étais vraiment fébrile!

J'avais hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemblerait demain, j'étais certain qu'elle serait magnifique!

Mais j'avais surtout hâte de lui offrir mon cadeau de mariage!

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Voilà, demain c'est le grand jour!

J'avais vraiment très hâte!

Les Quileutes avaient acceptés de venir à la réception et à la cérémonie, j'en étais vraiment très heureuse!

Je regardais une dernière fois ma robe, avant de descendre rejoindre les filles pour une dernière nuit de chasse en « célibataire ».

Demain, je serais officiellement Madame Isabella Jasper Hale.

Demain débutera une nouvelle vie

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Hâte au mariage? Que sera le cadeau de mariage que Bella offrira à Jasper, à votre avis? Et celui que Jasper offrira à Bella?

À bientôt!


End file.
